Royally Screwed
by ImpudentMiscegenation
Summary: The Ghost Zone has been in shreds since the reign of Pariah Dark. Danny Fenton finds himself thrust into a world of ghostly politics, divided opinions, and lessons on regality. The teenager doesn't need to think hard about his new situation before deeming that he's screwed. Royally screwed. (No P.P.)(Rating may change)
1. Preface

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I, Impudent Miscegenation, of Fanfiction (dot net), do not own or have any affiliation with the creators of** **Danny** **Phantom** **. All rights respectfully go to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I don't gain material profit from my works featured here, I write for my own amusement.**

 **I OWN THE O.C.'s. IF THERE IS A GUEST O.C., THE OWNER OF SAID O.C. WILL BE MENTIONED.**

 _ **Alright, first fanfiction here. Whew, I'm a bit nervous actually. So, here's the deal: this story ignores Phantom Planet (fucking**_ **duh** _ **) and a lot of characters are going to be OOC, I think. I'll try my best to keep it close to character but I'm making no promises. That it, then? I think so. I'll try to respond to reviews if I get 'em, so go on and review. Tell me what you think! Okay, then. Onward we shall go!**_

 _Summary: The Ghost Zone has been in shreds since the reign of Pariah Dark. After the Ghost King was defeated a second time by the Halfa known as Danny Phantom, it was decided by Concilium Sanctum (The Ancient Ethereal Council) that it was high time the Ghost Zone be made whole again under the guidance of a new monarch. Danny Fenton finds himself thrust into a world of ghostly politics, divided opinions, and lessons on regality. The teenager doesn't need to think about his new situation before deeming that he was screwed._ _Royally_ _screwed._

Royally Screwed  
 _Preface_

Clockwork waited, listening, while his fellow ancients bickered like children. Many of these ghosts has been there, with him, at the beginning of time itself and yet they were divided-always divided. The Timekeeper had to admit, however, that division was to be expected when the fate of the Ghost World rested on this decision. His red eyes traveled to meet the gaze of Amaryllis, an ancient Roman ghost seated beside Pandora. The woman gave him a reassuring smile, her right eye swirling with a comforting teal. Clockwork found a smile stretching across his ever-changing features. She was the ghost whose timeline was hidden from him, the one spirit whom he couldn't fathom… And the one woman that he was hopelessly in love with. Amaryllis gave him a gentle nod, her violet curls bouncing, before turning her focus to the current speaker: an ancient by the name Contum. Reluctantly, Clockwork shifted his attentions as well. Contum was very riled up, if his booming tone was anything to go by.  
"It's unacceptable! Daniel Fenton not _only_ is a child, but a mere half-ghost! Never could he ascend the throne with a beating heart! The very notion is preposterous! I'm surprised at all of you for even letting this madness be on the ever-growing list of adversities that we already face!"

"Adversities that can only be fixed by the crowning of a new monarch to have sovereignty over the Ghost Zone." Spoke the calm Quillus, whose hands were elegantly laced on the large table at which the ancients were seated. "While a child and only half-ghost, Daniel _Phantom_ has managed to maintain a level of peace at the rift site. The boy, while he may be fourteen, has done what previously took _five of us_ to do and has locked away the Mad King. Make no mistake, Contum, Phantom has quickly risen and become a force to be reckoned with and yet he is unsullied by the promise of power. The boy _will_ become king." Shouting and arguing followed the rebuttal and Clockwork, at long last, stood.  
" _Enough_." Everything was silent and Clockwork waved his hand, a hazy portal falling in place above the center of the table. The portal showed the Ghost Zone made whole once again, the ghosts freely wandering in peace. The image faded, replaced by a regal-looking young man in ivory robes. White hair waved in front of piercing, slightly glowing azure eyes. His face content as he observed the gentle interactions of his subjects. There was a different feel overall to this ruler; he was beloved, gentle, and fair. The balance within the Ghost Zone-having been nonexistent for so long-had been set right by the powerful specter. The images continued to shift, showing nothing but auspicious futures. Clockwork spoke.  
"The boy is not just the bridge between our worlds. He is the only hope we have at restoring balance to our lost home. He will remain untouched by the crown until he is acknowledged to be an adult by human standards. On the fourth anniversary of his partial death, he will ascend the throne by joining our world in entirety." Amaryllis was the one to make a noise, her breath having caught itself in her throat.  
"Clockwork, you don't mean to imply that-"

"In order to become King, yes… Daniel must pass through the immortal ingress; that is, he must die. It is written, and all know this, that only a full ghost will be able to rule our world in its splendor. Without passing death's threshold, Daniel will never be able to truly amalgamate to the Ghost Zone. Such is the sacrifice he faces for the betterment of all." Clockwork had a far-off look to his face as the portal dissipated into thin air as quickly as it had been conjured. The quiescence was broken by a soft voice, Amaryllis.  
"And if he refuses? What then?" Clockwork turned away from the table and moved his arm to open the door.

"... Then our world is irreclaimable. And there is naught we can do to save ourselves from utter annihilation."

Clockwork's solemn voice echoed in the ears of the ancients long after her had disappeared.

 _ **(A/N: I was going to end it here, but I'll throw you guys a bone and continue.)**_

It had been quiet all day and Danny had grown to be suspicious of the quiet. Although he was encouraged to relax and to loosen up by his best friends, the half-ghost couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder every so often. When he was slapped upside the head by Sam, Danny finally decided that his paranoia was perhaps a bit unjustified. Though it was difficult, the halfa found himself contentedly goofing off with the rest of his class in 7th period English with Lancer.  
While the teacher tried to regain control of the classroom, Danny felt his easygoing mood leave him with an exhale of freezing energy. Before anything could be done about this, however, a soft green glow opened at the front of the room. Lancer jumped back, pressing himself towards the back of the room while his students watched in awe as a young woman stepped from the portal. Porcelain skin and purple hair immediately jumped out before her powerful aura gave away her ghostly nature. The spirit wore a salmon-colored toga, pinned at her left shoulder by a golden clasp in the shape of a hexagon-a shimmering ruby in the center. Her left arm was adorned by a similarly golden band decorated with small blood-diamonds. She was barefoot but for an anklet around her right foot that matched the band around her arm.

She gave a warm smile to the students who sat frozen in their desks.

The silence was broken by several terrified shrieks,  
" _GHOST!_ "  
"Someone call Phantom!"  
"Who let the ghost in?!"

All of the students rushed the door at once and Danny looked for a place to go ghost within all this commotion.  
The Roman bowed her head. Every student froze in place before they fell to the ground, each in a dead sleep. The shades fluttered shut and the lights went out, a gentle green hue being the only lighting. The ghost smiled and set her mismatched eyes on the ghost boy who swiftly changed forms and was now glaring at the young woman. Before he could say or do anything, he found himself unable to move anything below his eyes. He started to internally panic; he was definitely dead.  
"I suppose I'm not making a very good first impression but I'm a bit adverse to hysteria. I'm not here to harm you or those you protect, assuredly." Danny narrowed his eyes distrustfully at that, glancing at the students on the ground sleeping. His gaze lingered on Sam and Tucker, who had been in the process of getting ghost-hunting gear out from their backpacks. Amaryllis rose to her full height and held out her arm to the boy, her face having turned serious.  
"Child of Moon and Sun, I am the vision of Amaryllis. Face me." He suddenly could move again, as though an invisible weight had been utterly removed from his being. Her command was open and Danny had every choice to disobey but, for whatever reason, he stood strode confidently to her, green eyes burning slightly with vigor. Amaryllis' countenance changed and was inviting once again.

"I knew Clockwork made the right choice with you, Daniel." The halfa blinked and, for a moment, forgot that he was supposed to be cautious.  
"H-How do you know m-?"

"Everyone in our world knows of you and of your deeds, little Phantom." Danny found his face heating up and Amaryllis bowed her head in respect before her face grew solemn and almost pitying.  
"Child, I am not here to cause you grief. I have come to this place to collect you. I feel it is imperative that you aren't kept in the dark, as many would prefer you be." The ghost extended her hand to the boy and quickly glanced back to her portal. She gave him a reassuring smile.  
"I will do my very best to inform you, but it must be from my home in our world." Danny looked at his classmates around him and Amaryllis nodded to him. "They'll awaken as soon as we leave through the portal, boy. You needn't worry for them. I promise you that they are safe." Danny was unsure and he bit his lip in hesitation; though he'd been given no reason to, he trusted this ghost and felt as though what she needed to tell him was important. Amaryllis sensed his faltering and held her hand out further.  
"I also promise you that _you_ are safe. I have no intention to hurt you or any other human, little one. I give you my word." Her hand glowed a soft white as her promise hung in the air. The halfa steeled himself and took her hand in his, shaking it firmly before allowing himself to be guided into the light of the ghost portal.

 _ **That's it for now, I suppose. Drop a review and let me know what you think**_ _ **(or else I'll have to assume that I did a dreadful job)**_ _ **okay?  
~IM**_


	2. 1: The Zone

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I, Impudent Miscegenation, of Fanfiction (dot net), do not own or have any affiliation with the creators of** **Danny** **Phantom** **. All rights respectfully go to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I don't gain material profit from my works featured here, I write for my own amusement.**

 **I OWN THE O.C.'s. IF THERE IS A GUEST O.C., THE OWNER OF SAID O.C. WILL BE MENTIONED.**

* * *

 _ **I'm happy with how many people reviewed! :D I will be responding to them below the story, if you're interested.**_

 _ **I also want you to know that I'm drawing a lot of inspiration from**_ _ **Dark Prince**_ _**by The Other Ghostwriter. Even if you don't really like slash fics, it's beautifully written and just a magnificent piece overall.  
Think that's it. ONWARD!**_

* * *

 _Previously on Royally Screwed: We were introduced to Concilium Sanctum; a.k.a. bunch of old ghost farts bickering, I mean debating, on the future of the ghost world. As it happens, our favorite little halfa is next in line for the throne! And, if Clockwork is correct, Danny ascending to aforementioned throne will bring everlasting peace between the human world and the ghost zone. Unfortunately, in order to become King, Danny cannot exist as a halfa anymore. Poor guy's gotta go the way of Elvis if he's gonna be king. Amaryllis, an ancient Roman ghost (that Clockwork has a thing for, but you didn't hear it from me), takes it upon herself to warn the young hybrid. In doing so, she places Danny's 7th period English class to sleep even quicker than Lancer could, but also probably giving more than one student a bump on the head. Fortunately, that seems to be the extent of the damage. Lastly, Danny willingly goes with this ghost chick into the 'Zone to figure out just what the heck she wants with him._

* * *

 _Royally_ _Screwed_

 _Chapter One: The 'Zone_

* * *

Danny found himself in a large room, ancient pillars holding up the construct. The floors were a polished stone and the ceiling was the same-it seemed. Danny curiously inspected his surroundings, green eyes glowing brighter with wonder. Amaryllis stopped in her tracks and Danny would have ran into her if he hadn't caught himself. The ancient Roman gestured to just outside of the building and Danny tilted his head slightly. Amaryllis smiled.  
"Let us venture outside the villa for a moment." She said softly and Danny found himself blithely following the older woman. The ghost glanced back at the hybrid and sighed.

"I have to apologize, halfa." She murmured and Danny furrowed his brow. Before he could voice his confusion, however, Amaryllis elaborated. "To make sure that you would come with me and not attempt to battle me, you have been under a certain level of… emotional guidance from my aura." The ghost refused to acknowledge it as any kind of 'mind control', though _essentially_ there wasn't much a difference. Danny found himself frowning but unable to get too upset, likely because of the aura of calm he was still being placated with. A voice told him that he should be freaking out and absolutely horrified but another, more dominating, voice reassured him that there was no reason to get really upset-Amaryllis hadn't even tried to hurt the humans in his classroom, which meant that she couldn't be _all_ that evil. Danny was brought out of his internal debate when he realized his surroundings. He jumped in surprise and looked around at the 'outside' that Amaryllis had referred to. They were in an outdoor place that sat in between two ancient-looking buildings, one that the pair had left and another they had yet to enter.

"Wha…?" He intelligently articulated whilst his wide, green eyes got even wider.

A softly glowing, blue grass-like foliage covered sweet-smelling black earth. Flowers of various kinds seemed to pulsate gently with power, also glowing just slightly, their blooms in bright shades of color unlike anything on Earth. Looking up, Danny was even more surprised to find that the Ghost Zone's 'sky', while its usual green, had an entirely different atmosphere. The air was, in a word, less-oppressive. Free, almost. The radioactive green came in different shades but it was a gradual change; similar to the sky on Earth, Danny realized. Clouds swirled and circled the land above and, even though they were in shades of black and deep purple, they had a very natural aura about them.

Amaryllis led the halfa onward before seating herself on a blanket that was placed in the grass. It took Danny a few moments to realize that he was standing around and staring while the ancient Roman was staring at him calmly, waiting. The hybrid flushed, green because of the ectoplasm that was in the place of his blood, and he sat himself down across the ghost on the same blanket. Amaryllis smiled.  
"You're not used to this; I don't mind waiting for you if you wish to continue marveling at this place." She explained softly, Danny shaking his head a bit in response. He was still fuzzy in his brain because of whatever Amaryllis had done to repress his self-defense reflexes. The ghost sighed and bowed her head. Danny finally felt himself become clear and all of his emotions rushed him at once. He shook his head to clear it of the disorientation that had occurred because of this before rearing on Amaryllis with a frown, standing up with a jolt and sputtering in indignation.

"I need answers. You _kidnapped_ me and practically _drugged_ me with your powers!" His anger and distrust was coming back. Amaryllis remained calmly seated.  
"Would you have willingly come with me, an unfamiliar ghost, through an unknown portal and into a reclusive part of the Ghost Zone if I hadn't done exactly that? Answer me honestly, please." The ghost rested her hands daintily on her lap as she waited for his rebuttal. Danny opened his mouth only to close it again, looking sheepish but still very much like he needed an explanation. Amaryllis gestured to the blanket.  
"Have a seat, young halfa. You have much to learn and there is plenty that you need to hear. I have already given you a solemn vow; I will not harm you." Danny hesitated and, against the voice that told him to run, lowered himself into the position he was in previously, seated indian-style across from the ghost (that he still had very mixed feelings about). His form was tensed; at a moment's notice, he'd be ready whether it came to fight or flight.

"... I want answers." He all but demanded and Amaryllis chuckled at the boy's callousness.

"And you shall have them. All of the answers you seek and more; in due time, I promise you." She looked around the outside space that they were in and back to Danny. "You are aware that this place is the Ghost Zone. But you are also aware that this place is different, am I correct?" Danny nodded. The Roman smiled.  
"What if I told you that once, very long ago, _all_ of the Ghost Zone was like this?" Danny gaped and looked around once again.  
"What? That's… That's not like the Ghost Zone at all!" The boy exclaimed and the elder ghost merely shook her head with sad eyes.  
"Sadly, not anymore, it's not. But at its creation, the Ghost World was just that, young halfa; a world in mirrored harmony with humanity. They likely never went over this in your Earth history classes because, to humans, a time where we-the undead-coexisted with the living never happened, thanks to the Ghost Zone's keepers, the Concilium Sanctum." Danny blinked.  
"Why did they do that? Why make it so humans don't remember ghosts as being good?" The half-ghost frowned. If his parents had been taught this supposed side of history, maybe they'd be more open to the idea of good ghosts. The ghost across from him gave him a sad look.

"Pariah Dark." The very name sent shivers up the boy's spine. The old Ghost King that had almost killed him (well, technically it was the suit his parents had made that had almost killed him but details details) and it figured that he'd have a hand in making ghosts change history.

"When he reigned many millennia ago, he sought to control the human world as well as the Ghost World. After our world was but torn to shreds, the Mad King decided that he needed to _reign_ over the mortal realm as well. If nothing had been done, the human world would be worse off than the broken abyss that is our home. The Council intervened, as I'm sure you already knew. After Dark was dealt with, it was decided that the human world would be better off without interference from ghosts, lest something similar to that event occur again. It was for our parallel world's protection that we were distanced from each other. All ghosts were hidden away in our world and the memories of the humans who knew of them were stolen." Danny reeled from the story. His mind was still barely processing that humans and ghosts ever could _coexist_.

"... Why are you telling me all of this?" The older ghost put a finger to her lips.  
"All in due time." She answered cryptically, causing Danny to frown.  
"You sound like Clockwork." He mumbled and Amaryllis' smile only grew.  
"I suppose I do, don't I? That old man only wishes he could have a personality as dynamic as mine, though." She laughed and Danny felt his frown melt away without her powerful emotional influence.

* * *

Sam and Tucker, along with the rest of their class, came to with groans and a few whines. For a few delirious moments, nobody could quite recall why they were scattered across the classroom with headaches in various states of alertness. Unsurprisingly, Sam was the first to remember the events preceding the unanticipated classroom nap.  
"Ghost!" She exclaimed, pushing herself up onto her feet and yanking Tucker upright with her, the boy grunting in response. It only took a few seconds of scanning the classroom to realize that someone very important was missing from it. Was he elsewhere fighting the ghost girl that had come from the portal? If that were the case, she shouldn't give away his absence by saying anyth-

"Where's Danny?!" Sam could have slapped Tucker in that moment.

* * *

The second building, as it turned out, was more of a museum than anything else. There were tapestries, ancient artifacts, and even prophecy scrolls. Amaryllis gestured to a tattered fabric decorated in forgotten symbols and obscure pictures.

"And this is one of the only known instruction tapestries which instructs how to manifest a protection glyph. The effectiveness and radius is depending on the power level of the ghost who created it, but the basic idea is that the glyph will be able to prevent any malevolent spectral entities from causing harm within an area. A simple idea, yes, but very difficult to master." As she was about to move on, Danny spoke up.

"Look, not that this isn't more interesting than Falluca's physical science class, because it totally is, but why are you showing me this? Why tell me all about the Ghost Zone's history and whatnot? I mean, I'm fourteen…" Amaryllis nodded in thought.  
"Wisdom, little one, is not always measured in years. Though they certainly help prove a point." She chuckled to herself as though she'd mentioned an inside joke before continuing. "And as for why I tell you this… Well, as they say in your world, those who do not know history are doomed to repeat it." Danny was even more confused.  
"I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not gonna try and enslave the human and ghost worlds, if that's your thought process." Amaryllis shrugged her shoulders.

"Power is blinding sometimes, little Phantom." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay. Like I'm an all-powerful ghost king with an inferiority complex." He snarked, but very well remembered the lesson on power that Clockwork had given him. Amaryllis gave the boy a sad look.

"No, no. I don't see you as ever having an inferiority complex, your roots a well-placed as they are." Danny, being clueless at best, completely missed her implication and sighed.

"Look, this whole part of the ghost zone is cool and everything, but I gotta get back to my home. Amity Park? The human world?" Amaryllis waved her hand and a portal appeared; displayed was the outside of Casper High, where students were just being released. Before Danny could move towards the portal, Amaryllis held out her hand.

"A few parting words, Phantom… If you ever seek to make peace with yourself and your family, they must know of you- _both_ of you. Fear is powerful, Phantom, and it warps the mind in more ways than one; you don't want such a thing to keep you tethered to your secrets. They will understand." Danny swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly parched.  
"L-Look, I don't think…"

"Phantom," Amaryllis interrupted, a soothing hand placed on his shoulder, "they will understand. And once they do, you will be a freer young man for it." Danny had a feeling that she was using her calming aura again which was gone when she removed her hand and stepped away from the portal.  
"This will not be the last we see of one another, Puer Sancto." She smiled and vanished as Danny stepped away from the Ghost Zone and into the portal that would lead him home.

* * *

 _ **Puer Sancto means Holy Child according to Google Translate. I tried to get the translation for Ghost Child, but the ancient Romans didn't exactly have a term for that-and carelessly putting two singularly-translated words together more often than not warps the meaning. But enough about my battle**_ _ **with dead languages, onto the review replies!**_

* * *

 _ **moonmunirah97: My first reviewer! Thank you! And I am a huge fan of the idea as well. And, yes, I wonder…**_

 _ **flying ducks298: You're very welcome. Don't choke on it.**_

 _ **Kimera20: Oh, jeez. Make me blush, why don't you?**_

 _ **AjaK: Of course.**_

 _ **JennaUtena: I know the plot's overused but I'm glad you're enjoying my personal take on it. I hope you continue to root for me! Thanks for the support.**_

 _ **TheMissingShadow: Well, it's not soon, but I hope you liked the update.**_

 _ **Waffles: I've always liked the idea myself. Hence this, really. And angst? Oh, yeah. Plenty of that.**_

 _ **danielm366: Here ya go.**_

 _ **A Vivid Reader: If I'm honest, I'm excited to write it. All in due time, I suppose.**_

 _ **Patric: Well, here you are.**_

 _ **Any: It's on a silver platter.**_

 _ **A very special thank you to**_ _ **50n, who is the reason I'm even updating this at all, honestly. You all should go check out their story "Don't Feed the Ghost Boy". Shameless advertising, people.**_

 _ **Keep on reading and reviewing! Stay fabtatulistic!**_

 _ **~IM**_


	3. 2: Normalcy Broken

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I, Impudent Miscegenation, of Fanfiction (dot net), do not own or have any affiliation with the creators of** **Danny** **Phantom** **. All rights respectfully go to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I don't gain material profit from my works featured here, I write for my own amusement.**

* * *

 **I OWN THE O.C.'s. IF THERE IS A GUEST O.C., THE OWNER OF SAID O.C. WILL BE MENTIONED.**

* * *

 _ **I'm going to try and update regularly but classes and my nightmare of a job keep me away from my precious (aka my shitty, out-of-date laptop that only works somewhat if it's plugged in). If only I could get paid writing fanfiction… Well, it worked for E.L. James so maybe there's hope for me yet. (50 Shades had its start as a Twilight fanfic, if you don't get the reference.) I won't take up too much of your time. Review replies are at the bottom; hope to see you there!**_

* * *

 _Previously on Royally Screwed: Danny got a tour of a reclusive part of the Ghost Zone, including a museum with a whole bunch of useful junk and a neat little courtyard with some ghost vegetation (the good kind, not like the major tool-bag that is Undergrowth). Amaryllis gives him a bit of a history lesson about how the 'Zone fell apart, which is totally Pariah Dark's fault. Because Danny is a little on the slow side, all of the references Amaryllis made about him being ghost royalty went right over his head. Of course, he was maybe a little preoccupied with this weird ghost telling him to reveal his ghost-half to his parents. And lastly, thanks to a move on the brilliant Tucker Foley's part, Danny's class is now aware that he's missing after a ghost 'attack'. Onward we go to chapter 2!_

* * *

Royally Screwed

Chapter Two: Normalcy Broken

* * *

"Way to go, Tucker." Sam bristled quietly to the boy beside her, who pouted in indignation.

"Hey, come on! It just came out; was I supposed to think clearly after being knocked out by a ghost _who probably has our best friend_?" He whisper-yelled back, not wanting to be heard by the Fentons, who were combing the entire school for ghosts and hollering for Danny to come to them. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were following closely behind, wanting to be able to divert their fire if they found Danny Phantom.

"Danny! Sweetie! You can come out now; the ghost radar isn't picking up anything!" Maddie called out, her tone slightly desperate. Jack paused and pointed the radar in a different direction.

"Mads… Mads, I've got something! Southeast moving in our direction!" Sam and Tucker, despite having been steeled from chasing ghosts with Danny, felt their blood go cold. Jazz's face went pale, indicating that they weren't the only ones, despite the redhead having not been in the classroom at the time of the ghost's appearance.

Danny wasn't here right now and if this was the same ghost-the one that could put an entire classroom to sleep without so much as even a wink-they were doomed. Reaching into her backpack, Sam pulled out a Fenton thermos. Maddie saw this and nodded.

"Way to be prepared, Sam. Stay behind us." Tucker gulped and pulled out the lipstick blaster from his pocket, Jazz reaching into her own pocket and fishing out a Jack-o'-nine-tails, breathing heavily through her nose.

"20 feet out in the next hall, Mads." Jack read from the radar and the two formed a blockade in front of Sam and Tucker, large ecto-bazookas in hand and ready to fire.

"15 feet." Their goggles were pulled down over their eyes and the guns whirred to life, charging up in preparation. The three teens got into ready positions, their weapons pointed as well.

"10 feet… rounding the corner now…" The two took aim right towards the end of the hall, expecting a sickly ectoplasmic malefactor to appear from the side of the corner.

"Mom, Dad? You guys still in here?" Danny strolled out from the very corner where Maddie and Jack had been taking their aim. Immediately, all the tension from the four people in the room dropped from their shoulders. Sam and Jazz put away their weapons into their bags while Tucker stuffed the lipstick blaster back into his pocket. Maddie dropped the bazooka and ran to her son, enveloping him into her arms and kissing his crown of spiky black hair.

"Oh, Danny! We thought-Oh, my baby! Why didn't you come out when we got here?!" Danny, flushed a bright red at this point, tried to push away his mother's affections. Maddie begrudgingly complied but kept a hand on his shoulder. Jack was fiddling with the ecto-radar.

"Darn thing… Almost gave me a heart attack, thinking my son was a ghost…" He muttered while slapping the back of the small box which continued to read that there was an ectoplasmic entity in the hallway. Huffing, he simply stuffed the machine into a pocket of his jumpsuit with a mental note to take it apart later for some more analysis. Jack moved to pick up his wife's discarded weapon, slinging it over his shoulder beside his own bazooka. He gave a broad smile to the teens behind him.

"Come on, kids! Back to Fenton Works for some victory fudge!" Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"You know you didn't actually catch any-"

"Victory fudge, Jazzerincess!" The burly man interrupted with a clap to his daughter's shoulder, his wide grin only getting bigger-his cobalt eyes shimmering in excitement. Jazz rolled her eyes but decided to not push the subject further; after all, what real reasons did her father need for inhaling a pound of fudge?

The teens went down the hallway while Maddie and Jack led them outside, Maddie keeping a protective gloved hand on her son's shoulder; unintentionally preventing him from trailing behind with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

"Where were you, sweetie? We called for you everywhere!" Danny swallowed.

"Erm, I was in the boy's locker room? Y'Know, I mean, I didn't wanna come out in case the-uh-the ghost was still here?" He 'explained', a nervous grin on his face. Sam nearly snorted; _Danny is an awful liar_.

"Oh, the locker room! Jack, it was so obvious! We should have checked there first!" Maddie slapped her free hand over her forehead. The goth rolled her eyes with a grin; _And his parents are just as bad at figuring out the truth_.

* * *

Amaryllis was admiring a particular tapestry in her museum when she heard the sound of a distant ticking clock. Her right eye swirled and glowed a brighter lime in anticipation, which she quickly quelled and held her posture more firmly. The Roman gazed upon the tapestry, though her eyes were unseeing of the venerable fabric stretched in front of her. The ticking continued to move closer until it stopped directly beside her. Amaryllis refused to tear her gaze away from the cloth. Clockwork silently floated by her side, his eyes roaming over the worn relic in front of them. The taciturnity reigned in the room for minutes, any other ghost that had been in the building having long since fled from the presence of the two all-powerful Ancients.

"Terrifying, is it not, what some ghosts will do to further their own ambitions?" Amaryllis spoke first, causing Clockwork to glance at his companion; her glowing eyes were fixated on the art in front of them with no intent of moving to look at him. The Time Master turned his head back into its previous position. The cloth was made during Pariah's first reign by the Resistance that had formed in the Ghost Zone. The ancient lettering and crude pictures depicted just how cruel the Mad King was; decapitating some ghosts, maiming others, and tearing unnatural holes into the 'Zone that ripped it apart. Clockwork nodded before offering a reply.

"Quite terrifying indeed… But, perhaps, only as frightening as losing sight of quite possibly one of the most important catalysts which decide the fate of the Ghost Zone and Human Realm." He spoke solemnly and quietly. Amaryllis didn't respond. Clockwork shook his head with a sigh.

"I know you only mean well. You seek to give the boy guidance for what is to come." Amaryllis' gaze hardened.

"'For what is to come.'" She repeated rather harshly, her light green arms folded across her chest. "The council is divided. Contum is persistent that another monarch will lead only to ruin and continues to only view the boy as an ignorant human, regardless of what he has accomplished. He has his supporters on this, as well as Quillus has his own supporters. Half of the council wishes this wonderfully powerful boy be left out of the matters that divide our world and the other half are perfectly content to march an unknowing child into his untimely death to fix what we cannot." She spoke bitterly but not unkindly. Clockwork kept his eyes trained in front of him, allowing the other Ancient her time to speak. The woman sighed, hanging her head slightly.

"... Death is difficult enough, Clockwork, even if it may be for the greater good of the world. While Daniel understands death, sacrifice, and justice better than any child should, it doesn't mean that he will be prepared to suddenly and willingly give up his mortality." Clockwork faced the Roman.

"No amount of warning or preparation will truly ready someone for their own demise. If a human were told the exact time of their death, they would not live without fear. There is reason for all that I do, and for all that I do not." He informed quietly and the Roman shook her head, turning her back on the tapestry and walking away from the Time Ghost.

"You shouldn't be here, Clockwork. The Observants have expressly forbidden our interactions beyond that of the council. You know as much as I do that I cloud your vision. And you mine." Clockwork turned his back as well with a resigned sigh and Amaryllis found her frenzied aura slipping, replaced with one of deep sorrow.

"... You should leave here, Clockwork. There is much to be done from now until next we meet, I'm sure." Clockwork smiled and nodded as Amaryllis faced him.

"Of course. Much to do… In such short time." He bowed deeply before conjuring a portal and stepping away from the Ancient Roman, leaving her alone and surrounded by antiquities forgotten by history. A look of puzzlement wormed its way on her face at the thought of Clockwork's parting words, catching the potential implications that they may have had behind them. She nor Clockwork had a penchant for angering their fellow Ancients, which is exactly the thing that would happen should Clockwork pay her any more visits outside of a council meeting. And council meetings only really happened once every few eons. She could only conclude that something beyond her comprehension was about to happen. Something big.

Something that involved the halfa.

* * *

It was later in the evening, after Sam and Tucker had gone home and Jazz had retired to her books, that Danny fell into his bed, face first into the pillow. His brain was scrambling to make sense of everything that had happened.

He'd told his friends and sister that the ghost had brought him into the Ghost Zone to congratulate him on his defeating of Pariah Dark, as she was one of the ancients that had sealed him the first time he was put into the Sarcophagus. It wasn't too far from the truth, in his opinion, but he didn't want to admit to them the details of what had happened. How he was so easily under her control, so easily manipulated. It brought up bad memories of Freakshow that he'd much rather bury than relive. His mouth twisted into a frown at the thought that he'd _loved_ it. All of the tension, the worries; everything had slipped away into oblivion and left nothing but pure bliss in its wake. She'd drugged him to placate him into not fighting and his idiot brain told him to trail after the ancient ghost like a lost puppy in order to keep the nice feeling there. Even after his head had been mostly clear, her aura was powerful in that place-he assumed it was her lair, where each ghost is at their strongest.

Danny groaned into the pillow before flipping onto his back and staring at the blank ceiling. _Still_ , the halfa thought, _she didn't hurt me or any of the other people in my class._ The ghost had tried to convince him to tell his parents about his secret identity. Why? And why tell him so much about the old Ghost King? Was there a chance he could come back? Was _that_ what she meant by history repeating itself?! Danny shot up straight in bed. The protection thingy! It could protect Amity Park if the Ghost King came back, couldn't it? And if not… If not, he'd have to do something drastic again… Something that could really hurt him, worse than last time… Kill him, even. The halfa sank back into his pillow, his hands had started shaking. Was that why Amaryllis had said to tell his parents? So that if Pariah Dark returned and… and he died… that there wouldn't be any regrets that he'd leave behind? Danny closed his eyes as his thoughts buzzed like angry wasps inside of his head.

It was after five minutes of this silent contemplation that Danny decided that Amaryllis was right. The last incident with Pariah Dark had nearly killed him. If he hadn't found Frostbite whilst the town was under the control of Undergrowth, his irrepressible icy core would have frozen him from the inside out. If his evil future self had succeeded in killing him… His parents never would have known, they'd never even think that their son was dead until they were told by Jazz, or Sam, or Tucker. Even then, would his parents believe them? Would they live in denial, always searching for their son who was simply gone? Would they go insane all because their son, whom they loved and trusted with every fiber of their beings, had to cling to his secrets?

Danny shook his head fiercely. No, he wasn't dead. He wasn't _going_ to die. No matter how many 'what if' scenarios he played through his head, he couldn't deny that he was still very much alive with a beating heart and a frantic mind. The ghost had just shaken him up, that's all. His parents… They were fine. He was fine. Everything was fine. With a rub to his eyes, Danny tugged off his shirt and jeans and pulled his pajamas on.

Everything was going to be fine. He wasn't going to die and his parents didn't need to know his secret.

.

At least that was the mantra that Danny repeated in order to get to sleep that night.

* * *

 _ **I dunno, I feel like this one's a little on the short side but I'm kinda running on empty here. I'm giving you this one because I'm going through supervisor training at work as well as always going through some fresh Hell in my schooling, so I don't know when exactly I'll be able to write more for this. Please review and tell me how you guys are feeling! And, speaking of reviews, why don't we reply to a few of them now?**_

* * *

 _ **FriTik: Why, thank you. And I plan on it; slowly but surely.**_

 _ **50n: Well, aren't you sweet. I'm more pink than a pig in a tutu.**_

 _ **Kimera20: I surely hope it will be fantastic. Thank you for the lovely compliments!**_

 _ **SonicCrazyGal: I appreciate it! And I'll try and do the "King of the Zone" idea some justice.**_

 _ **aslan333: Thanks! I love the warm reception this has been getting!**_

* * *

 _ **Keep on reading and reviewing! Stay fabtatulistic!**_

 _ **~IM**_


	4. 3: Plans and Pizzas

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I, Impudent Miscegenation, of Fanfiction (dot net), do not own or have any affiliation with the creators of** **Danny** **Phantom** **. All rights respectfully go to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I don't gain material profit from my works featured here, I write for my own amusement.**

 **I OWN THE O.C.'s. IF THERE IS A GUEST O.C., THE OWNER OF SAID O.C. WILL BE MENTIONED.**

* * *

 _ **Positive feedback ROCKS. Constructive criticism is AWESOME. You guys are great. SEMESTER AT HELL IS FINISHED. I need the break, and I figured I'd indulge by throwing you guys a bone and writing up a chapter for my more popular story, Royally Screwed. I'm going to try and update some more with this break from school, at least until I'm forced to go back. I've been sick and my head had been fuzzy, which is why I haven't done it straight away as soon as I got on break. But I've been getting better, which is good news for you! On another note, I have the Bits and Pieces going and I LOVE feedback there. If I forgot to mention it there-all of those tidbits are up for an adoption! That's right, if any of you guys wanna take my little brain drooling and turn it into a full-fledged story, you go on ahead! A PM letting me know would be nice and just give me some credit. Anyway, review replies are at the bottom. See you there!**_

* * *

 _Previously on Royally Screwed: The Fenton's scoured the school for Danny as well as the ghost that had 'attacked' the classroom, thanks to an intelligent move on Tucker Foley's behalf. After managing to scare the wits out of his family and friends, Danny finally makes a reappearance in Casper High. Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, Clockwork pays Amaryllis a visit in her lair and things get steamy. Steamy as in Amaryllis is ticked off at the council and at Clockwork for keeping Danny in the dark about perhaps the biggest decision he will face in his life- and afterlife, too. Clockwork insists that there's a reason for this, and that everything must be given time. After shoving him out the door, Clockwork decides to give Amaryllis a clue that something will be happening in the near future, causing them to have another meeting. Back with our favorite halfa, the poor guy is conflicted on whether or not to tell his parents. He doesn't know why Amaryllis prompted him to confess but it scares him; he's thinking that it's a warning because he may die if Pariah Dark comes back. Ultimately, Danny decides that his parent's are better off not knowing for now. We'll see if he ends up changing his mind._

* * *

 _Royally_ _Screwed_

 _Chapter Three: Plans and Pizzas_

* * *

Contum paced about uneasily; his red, pupiless eyes fixated on something unseen ahead of him, a slender hand rubbing against his blue goatee. He had long since sent away his peons to do meaningless tasks for him and could not sense the presence of anyone else in his near vicinity; he was alone, and he was free to plot. The worst thing he would need to overcome would be Clockwork's meddling. The insufferable Time Master had, rather unfortunately, grown affectionate to the boy. It was quite the predicament. With Time on the boy's side, as well as the likely innumerable allies the boy is likely to make throughout the Ghost Zone… Contum had his work cut out for him if he was ever to be insured that the boy would not be king.

Ah, but that's the beauty of it, he supposed. This "prevention of ascension" would be one of Contum's hardest feats to overcome, and when he came out victorious there would only be one reasonable outcome; he would be the Head for the Council, rather than having his talents be squandered amongst the rest of the Seven.

He, after all, was the ghost of Ambition. Of Obsession. Of everything that made a ghost what it was. He was the one of the nine that could see power as more than simply something that can be used as a means to an end. No. Power was greatness, and greatness was what could be used to influence others, to paralyze the weak with reverence, and make the strong bow to your own whims. Ambition is the driving force behind it all, and he was the master of all Ambition. Did that not, therefore, make him automatically the driving force behind all that which has happened? But, though Contum was Ambition personified, he could not attempt this without help. He was talking about a potential monarchy overthrow-considering Clockwork had his mind made up…

Quillus wouldn't help him; too invested in Clockwork's "good judgement" to side anywhere else than with the ghost of Time. He was the Scribe, after all. He, alone, has transcribed the entire history of the Ghost Zone since its creation so many many eons ago. A complete work of volumes that would never be complete. This era in itself, with so much that has happened with the creation of three hybrid creatures… Quillus was likely buried in his books when he wasn't buried within the Timekeeper's tower in hopes of getting more information.

Vatie, the Council member that was devoted to all that has consciousness. To all that hold life in one form or another. Her followers assign the breath of life to wherever she decides and/or deems worthy. Her soul is gentle, and her work as a Giver of Life is what matters to her the most. She was for the most part on Clockwork's side, especially after Time had mentioned how much the boy cared for beings on all spectrums of life; ghost or human. _But_ the statement that Clockwork had made about the boy having to die was what made her uncomfortable. As the Matron of Life, of course it would. She had been the one to give him his life on two occasions. At birth, and at his half-death. The second time had been rather difficult for her, and it was only through knowing what an important piece to the timestream the boys was that caused her to consent to the boy's life becoming intertwined with not only her but with Morseaux as well. This discomfort was something that Contum could use. Something that he could manipulate. He would bear that in mind.

Morseaux, the ghost controlling matters of the Afterlife, had a mighty army of Reapers which guided wayward souls into their resting place. Some would return the souls directly to Vatie, others would bring souls into the Ghost Zone where Morseaux and Vitae's influence would allow the creation of a spirit which would eventually become a ghost if they sought Contum's blessing of ambition (a very conceptual thing, mind you, none of the Ancients directly dabbled with these matters, only watched over them), and still others brought these souls for collecting elsewhere- a place beyond even Contum's comprehension. He was a quiet ghost, and almost never vocalized his opinion until it became time to vote on a subject. Unfortunately for Contum, Morseaux preferred to side with Vitae on most council rulings. This also worked in his favor if he managed to convince Vitae of his cause.

Somnium, known as the ghost of Reverie and the ways of Rest, was the one who had originally came up with the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. While not having direct control over dreams, Somnium's influence can dictate whether or not the person having the dream will do so in good health and restfulness; in other words, Somnium cannot dictate what a nightmare does, but can be sure that a person awakes in fear. This has, more than once, prevented untimely deaths. At the council, Somnium seemed to side more with Contum. The ghost of Reverie had seen the boy's troubles, seen his worries through his nightmares and was convinced that he needed to grow into himself much more before becoming king of anything, let alone of the Ghost Zone. Clockwork's proclamation that they would wait for the boy's eighteenth year seemed to placate the ghost somewhat, which was something that Contum needed to keep an eye on if he wanted to have Somnuim by his side.

Amaryllis, while powerful indeed, was too attached to Clockwork for anyone's own good. But… If there was a way to get her and Clockwork closer together, against the rest of the council's approval, there was a chance that Clockwork would be forced out of these matters. Amaryllis clouded Clockwork's vision of Time, her All-Seeing power being complementary to his own. She was the representation of the Fates. The ghost of Destiny.

Contum narrowed his eyes. Neither of them were imbeciles. They didn't know how to use their powers for the benefit of their race, yes, but he couldn't underestimate them.

The Seven were all that he needed to convince. The Council had final say, regardless of what the other ancients, such as Pandora, might want to put in. It wasn't as if the other ancients had no power; if the Council could not reach a unanimous decision, the ancients were called upon and they would cast their vote as well.

Contum growled in his throat. Even if he managed to convince Vitae, Morseaux, and Somnuim to follow his lead, Clockwork still had Amaryllis and Quillus that would follow the Time ghost into the depths of Sheol. A unanimous decision wouldn't come, which meant the ancients would be called in. The boy was good friends with Pandora, he knew this. What he didn't know was how many other ghosts Phantom had gotten to. Without this knowledge, he couldn't very well speak to these ancients and make a case against him.

But.

A wry smile crossed the ghost of Ambition's face. He knew of a rather powerful group, right under Clockwork's nose, that was rather _against_ the Halfa. Of course, this meant that group was out for the Halfling's permanent destruction. Perhaps, if the Halfa was out of the way before the vote even happened…

Contum finally had a plan in place. With a swish of his long, red cloak, the Ancient disappeared.

* * *

Danny had his chin in his hand as he stared out the window at the overcast gray skies outside of the Nasty Burger. Thunder rolled ominously in the distance but there was no sign of rain nor lightning as of yet. His brain refused to forget about his encounter with the strange ghost a few days ago, on Tuesday. It was Friday and he should have been enjoying his time with his friends, he should have been overjoyed at the prospect of a slasher movie marathon at Sam's this weekend but… He couldn't stop thinking about, well, everything.  
Why had he been contacted? Was there a chance of Pariah Dark awakening again? _Should_ he tell his parents everything? … Would he have any regrets if he died? And, if so, did that mean that he would end up becoming a full ghost if he did? He hadn't slept well, and it wasn't all on the fault of Skulker-whom he'd managed to keep at bay despite the mech having been coming at him with more missiles and ecto-blasts every night. It had been taking Danny much longer to suck him into the thermos because his mind was so utterly preoccupied with everything. Sam and Tucker had noticed this and had been asking him about it; Danny didn't know what to tell them, probably because he just didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to think, and he didn't want to face their reactions when they found out that Danny hadn't told them everything that had happened in Amaryllis' lair. It wasn't as though he was afraid but he _did_ have to admit that he was extremely… unnerved.

While Danny was lost in thought, Sam and Tucker had been eagerly making plans for the weekend. Namely, what kind of pizzas they were going to order tonight and what slasher films they would be partaking in. The Dead Teacher series was a go-to, but Sam had been wanting to watch Frankenstein versus Dracula first. Tucker argued that if they were going to be watching that, then they might as well go all out and watch the old Frankenstein and the old Dracula movies as well, instead of Dead Teacher. When Danny hadn't butted in with an opinion one way or another, the two found that he was deeply immersed in his own thoughts. Tucker was currently thinking of what prank he should pull to snap him out of this and Sam found herself being concerned for her friend's well-being. He'd been off for a few days now and she couldn't make heads or tails of it.  
Before Tucker could start squirting ketchup on his friend's free hand-the one that wasn't holding up his head-Sam poked Danny with her fork. He snapped to attention with an apology and a sheepish grin. Rolling her eyes, she put her fork back.

"Seriously, Danny, I'm willing to place bets that you haven't heard a word of our conversation since we got here." She nearly took out her wallet to make a point but Tucker interjected with a nod.

"Yeah, man, this is serious stuff we're talking about. I say we get two meat-lovers pizzas and one of Sam's nasty cheeseless veggie pizzas, but I'm also partial to extra bacon and extra stuffed-crust cheese. I need help, dude." Sam rolled her eyes and Danny grinned.

"I don't think even _Jazz_ can help you now, Tuck." He joked, earning a punch in the arm from the teenage boy beside him. His face then turned solemn, which quickly dampened the mood of their table. His voice was quiet when he asked:  
"Do you think I should tell them?" This question, out of nowhere, startled Sam and Tucker into silence. Danny looked down, moving both of his hands to clasp nervously together on the table, and bit his lip.  
"I… I know they'll accept me. I know that. But, what am I supposed to tell them? What do I say to ease the blow that they've been shooting at their son for almost a year?" Danny's tone wavered nervously, his questions hushed. Tucker was the first to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Dude… Where did this come from? I thought you were intent on keeping this a secret until your grave…" Danny offered a humorless, dry chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess I might just be starting to realize that my grave could come a lot sooner than what I thought." Sam nearly slapped him.  
"What?! Is that what you've been so worried about? Danny! You should have talked to us sooner! Tucker, Jazz, and I have always had and always will have your back. You're not going anywhere, anytime soon. Even if I have to reach into the Ghost Zone and drag you back kicking and screaming." She pouted and Danny smiled. Seeing as what Sam had done was working, Tucker added.

"Yeah, man, you shouldn't get freaked out about that kind of thing; we got your back! Sam's been practicing her aim, I'm the best hacker this town will _ever_ have, and you've been getting better with your powers! Plus, if you count your brainy sister, she's got plans upon plans upon _plans_. Nobody, undead or whatever, can take _us_ on and win!" Danny sighed with a laugh, his smile getting bigger.

"You guys are awesome. Thanks, for everything. Now, onto a more serious topic… How about a pineapple and olive?" Tucker grimaced.

"Pineapple doesn't go on pizza, you sell-out!"

* * *

 _ **So, some pronunciation help for the Council members:**_

 _ **Contum: Con-Tomb**_

 _ **Quillus: K-Will-Us**_

 _ **Y'all know how to pronounce Clockwork.**_

 _ **Vitae: Vee-Tay**_

 _ **Morseaux: More-Zo**_

 _ **Somnium: S-Omni-Umm**_

 _ **Amaryllis: Ah-Mah-Rill-Iss**_

* * *

 _ **Contum, how dare you. Plotting like that against your fellow council members. Tsk tsk. You almost remind me of a certain fruitloop, you know. I wonder what he'd think of being compared to a half-breed?**_

 _ **And Danny… PINEAPPLE DOES NOT GO ON PIZZA.**_

* * *

 _ **50n: Why, thank you! I'll try my best and churn these out the right way.**_

 _ **Kimera20: Thank you! Yeah, he's got a lot on his plate-and he doesn't even know the bigger picture yet.**_

 _ **aslan333: Thanks! Good review!**_

 _ **Vin: I appreciate your interest and your honesty!**_

 _ **Person: Yeah, I had been doing that (the enter key when a different character spoke) but for some reason when I was posting the chapters into my docs, it was messing up my spacing, which I hadn't caught. I do my writing on a document drive in my computer; I was under the assumption that the FF doc drive was similar enough that I would have caught any errors proofreading whilst on my personal hard-drive. As it turns out, the conversion that the document has to go through to be compatible with the FF doc drive tends to change my font styles and spacing. You mentioned that so I'm proofreading these chapters more in my FF docs, rather than leaving it in my personal drive. Thanks for mentioning it else I never would have known!**_

 _ **Keep on reading and reviewing!**_

 _ **Stay fabtatulistic!**_

 _ **~IM**_


	5. 4: Matriarchs and Mitigation

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I, Impudent Miscegenation, of Fanfiction (dot net), do not own or have any affiliation with the creators of** **Danny** **Phantom** **. All rights respectfully go to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I don't gain material profit from my works featured here, I write for my own amusement.**

 **I OWN THE O.C.'s. IF THERE IS A GUEST O.C., THE OWNER OF SAID O.C. WILL BE MENTIONED.**

* * *

 _ **What is this? Another update? Why yes, yes it is. Review replies are at the bottom.**_

* * *

 _Previously on Royally Screwed: We peeped in on Contum and his very fruit-loopy ways of plotting against our favorite little Halfa. Also, the seven members of the Concilium Sanctum were introduced formally! Contum, the Ancient of Ambition. Clockwork, the Ancient of Time. Quillus, the Ancient Scribe. Amaryllis, the Ancient Oracle. Vitae, the Ancient of Life. Morseaux, the Ancient of the Afterlife. Somnium, the Ancient of Reverie. Contum also revealed to us that he has an ace up his sleeve, apparently. A group of aces, more like it. A group that wants Danny to be destroyed permanently. Maybe we'll find out where this leads. Also, Danny was being mopey and distant until Sam and Tucker snapped him out it while arguing about pizza and movies. He seems conflicted about whether or not to tell his parents the truth._

* * *

 _Royally_ _Screwed_

 _Chapter 4: Matriarchs and Mitigation_

* * *

Vitae sighed and pushed her scrolls aside. She couldn't focus. Not in these trying times, with the weight of an approaching Council decision for the fate of Daniel Fenton and/or Daniel Phantom. Her bright green and glowing skin tone seemed more pale and demure but could you blame her?

She had been keeping a rather close eye on the young Halfa. She had been with Clockwork at the boy's creation, and knew that his very soul was irreproachable and principled. Even as a ghostly being, his ambition revolved around the saving of those who could not do so themselves; and he did so without the hopes of veneration. Though young, he has remained just and pure-steadfast to his cause as the protector of the Rift site that was Amity Park.

She'd already gambled with his soul once. Granted, Morseaux wouldn't have allowed anything to go wrong in the process of Daniel's half-death, but the fact remains that half of his soul now belongs to the Ghost Zone. But to allow the remaining half of his humanity to wither? Vitae would be the first to admit that she was being selfish. She knew this and accepted it. Approbating to the proposal by Clockwork very nearly went against her very nature as the Mother of Life. She consented that Daniel would be the best candidate for King that they ever could hope for but why not allow him to live? Could the Ghost Zone not endure just a bit longer until the child had lived out his natural life and _then_ become King?

Clockwork and Amaryllis both are aware of something that they refuse to reveal, that much Vitae could gather from the meeting. Was this the reason for the sudden haste? Was there something so catastrophic that would happen that would spark the need for an immediate new monarch in four years time? She could only assume that was the reason, as she knew that Clockwork was Daniel's guardian. As such, Vitae could postulate that Daniel's death-especially at the tender age of eighteen-would cause the Ancient of Time pain.

Vitae was lost in thought, her head bowed. Which was why she didn't hear her sons until they were opening the door to her immense study. She stood to greet them.

"My boys. I had wondered when you would think to visit your mother." Vortex and Undergrowth bowed respectfully but maintained their distance from one another. They remained hunched over-an equivalent of kneeling without actually having knees-in front of Vitae. Their expressions were nearly matching ones of extreme discomfort. Neither of them had even traveled near their mother's lair in hundreds of years and it wasn't by choice that the both of them come back now, attested by the blinking metal bracelets attached to their wrists. When the two ghosts each shot glares in the direction of the other. Vitae allowed a small smile to cross her face. As ancient as her boys were now considered, they still bickered like children and did not prefer the company of the other. Vitae allowed her expression to turn into one of a scolding parent.

"I would imagine that you two have much to tell me, as you've caused your mother grief in recent times." With her hands on her hips, she stared down the bridge of her beak-like nose at her children, who shrunk at their mother's wrath, their shameful eyes cast toward the floor. Neither dared speak and Vitae continued fiercely.

"Wanted in the Ghost Zone, feared and loathed in the Human World, a nuisance to the Council of Ancients _and_ to the Observant Council. You have both faced imprisonment for thousands of years for the crimes you've committed. And, above all else, you have made me look the part of a fool over and over again." Vitae watched them squirm uncomfortably as she spoke.

"You are both lucky that your only punishment was being sent to me for the next thousand years. In fact, for all that you both have done, I very nearly wasn't going to _allow_ the Council to be so lenient on you." She continued scolding and her boys wisely maintained their silence.

"I sincerely hope that the both of you are ashamed of yourselves. I know I am appalled by your recent behavior. The both of you were supposed to be seated respectfully, as _Ancients_ , at the Council meeting. Instead, you decide to wreak havoc upon us all." Undergrowth looked up, a certain fire in his red eyes.

"But Mother, I implore you to understand-" Vitae glared ferociously at her eldest son, silencing him immediately.

"I don't want to know either of your reasons for doing what you have done in either this world or the Human world. I can very well seek an explanation from Clockwork, if need be, and that way there are no testimonies on innocence. I am deeply disappointed in the both of you and what you have sought out to be. You let me down." After finishing, Vitae sighed and raised her hands, indicating the two rise which they did. Their faces were stone. Vitae could remember having scolded them for less when they were youths and them both being sniveling messes. She smiled.

"That said… I still love the both of you and I always will." Even though her children were much taller and bulkier than her, Vitae gripped them both tightly in an embrace which was returned fervently. As evil and misguided as Vortex and Undergrowth may be, they truly do love their mother. She released them and nodded, turning her back to them.

"And it is because I love you that I'm sending the both of you to Quillus, where you will _both_ read as many historical accounts of ghostly megalomania as he deems fit. From there, you'll _both_ report back to me and I'll give you both another assignment to be done _together_." When Vitae heard melodramatic groans, she had to hold back a grin. Such children they were.

"Also, just so we're perfectly clear, if I hear that _either_ of you have even _floated_ in the wrong direction, you will both be licking Hades' boots clean from the depths of Sheol! Am I understood?" Both of them were unenthused. Vortex made a rumbling, growling noise of consent (not unlike the sounds of thunder rolling in the distance) while Undergrowth bobbed his head once with a scowl. Vitae then waved her hand to send them away.

"Then go, off with you now. Quillus is waiting and he will inform me of when you two arrive, so it's best not to dally." Having received their first assignment (likely of many), Vortex and Undergrowth took their leave, their cuff-like bracelets a constant reminder of why they needed to be on their best behavior.

Once the two had left, Vitae practically collapsed back at her desk. With a soft sigh of resignation, the Ancient allowed her eyes to close. She had no idea what she was going to do. The Ghost Zone needed a leader, to unify the citizens and protect their way of existence. The Council couldn't work alone; there needed to be someone else, someone who could act as an impartial and as an in-between for the Council of Ancients and the rest of the Ghost World. Vitae knew that there was no good in the world without sacrifice, and that Phantom was their only hope for a good monarchy. He had been a part of their world at the same time as being part of the human world. In Clockwork's words, he was the bridge; the one of two beings that could truly make peace between the Ghost World and Human Realm again.

Logically, Vitae knew that Clockwork's argument was sound. She also was aware that Phantom couldn't ascend the throne with a beating heart. It was an impossibility. If they allowed Phantom to bear the crown as a Halfa, he would go mad. The power from his position would tear him apart and destroy him in ways unimaginable.

She knew this from experience; Pariah Dark had been the example.

* * *

At the time, the Ghost World had been young. Humans and Ghosts wandered freely between worlds with the abundance of natural portals affixed to various Rift sites. Philadelphia, New South Wales, Cape Town, London, Gloucestershire, Nova Scotia, Borgvattnet, and many more locations were home to permanent natural portals leading into the Ghost World where the living and dead mingle. It was a time of peace; Vitae and Morseaux were the happiest at seeing their charges being able to coexist.

It was decided that there was a need for a king to create better diplomacy within the Ghost Zone itself, as well as with the Human Realm. In life, Pariah Dark was known as Lord Cain Jabez. He had never touched the throne in life but was a captain of the Royal Guard and Right Hand to the Throne. When Jabez died, he dubbed himself Pariah Dark as a constant reminder that he died alone in the night by a dagger to his eye.

Originally, Pariah had been one of the candidates for the Crown because of the regal air that hung about him. As time wore on, the Council realized that he was loyal to his King in life, and followed orders to the letter. If Dark had been this loyal to his Kingdom, what stopped him from being just as faithful to the Ghost World? There was one problem that prevented an immediate decision. Pariah Dark didn't fit the scrolls' prerequisites for becoming the King.

These prerequisites were simple and down to three basic rules. Rule one; as King of the Ghost World, the candidate must be a ghost in _all_ respects. Rule two; the King must have never solely and of sound mind sought out to end the life or afterlife of another in life or death. Rule three; the King must be deemed worthy and just by no less than four members of an Ancient Council. In sum, the king elected by the Council must be a full ghost who has committed no murders.

Pariah Dark had killed others in his life in the name of the Crown, which was supposed to have put him out of the running. Despite this, Contum, Quillus, Somnium, Morseaux, and Vitae were all in favor of having Pariah ascend. After all, the Human World had a different way of working than the Ghost World did; he was merely fulfilling his duties as the Right Hand. Amaryllis and Clockwork were against the idea of going against the scrolls. Clockwork knew the likely outcomes if the monarchy was to proceed and Amaryllis had received abundant visions which told of doom if the ancient scrolls were defied. Despite the two trying their best to prevent Dark claiming the throne, the decision passed with the input of other ancients outside of the Council.

When the crown was placed on his head, the screams echoed through both worlds. The broken voices of those he had killed in life ripped through the new monarch's skull. In minutes, Pariah Dark became the Mad King and sought to end his own torment by forcing the Ghost Zone to endure an era of terror. Tainted by the blood he had spilled in life, Pariah Dark slaughtered all those who dared defy him in his death.

He couldn't be killed, he was too powerful. The _Council_ , with all their power, couldn't even do anything to put the Mad King away; it would break their Oath not to directly harm any being, be them living or dead. The Observant Council vowed not to interfere, though they badgered Clockwork to do something. In the end, Somnium had suggested that, instead of killing the king, it would be prudent to put him away into an eternal, dreamless slumber. The finale to this horror story is known by all in the Ghost Realm, and had often been confused as legend until the king had woken up again just last year.

In the end, it was the Council's mistake to go against the scrolls; the very thing that drove the Ghost World into peril all those years ago.

To say that the Council and the Ancients had learned from their mistake would be a dramatic understatement.

* * *

With her head in her hands, Vitae shuddered at the memory of Pariah's reign of terror.

No. They couldn't defy the scrolls again; that was not an option. If the Ghost Realm was to ever become whole again, they needed a king. If Daniel was to become king, he would need to die. The only other method that Vitae was faced with in order for Daniel's life not to be forfeited would be to offer another, already deceased, candidate that could rival Clockwork's appointment.

On that train of thought, Vitae held her head up high and moved from her lair with the intent of seeing Morseaux.

* * *

Danny stretched out in the sun like a lazy cat. Currently he was high above Amity Park with a contented smile on his face. It was only late March but the weather was warm enough that it didn't bother Danny; one of the benefits of having an ice core was that the cold temperatures outside all seemed warm in comparison to his frigid blood.

Danny was slightly concerned about the approaching summer; it meant that he'd need to carry around a rather large water bottle in order to keep himself regulated in temperature, as his body naturally would cool itself off and expend a small amount of energy while also dehydrating him. Sam and Tucker had dubbed him "the best portable A.C. in Amity" because he tended to cool off a room just as well as he cooled himself. This was great in the summer, but his parents always wondered if Danny had his window open in the winter, as it always seemed "colder than the outside" in there.

But, while the weather was tepid, he would enjoy himself. He grinned at thinking that his fifteenth birthday was only a few weeks away, on the third of April. His friends and family were already goading him by asking him what he wanted for gifts.

It had been months since his strange encounter with the ghost Amaryllis, five months to be exact, and he'd practically forgotten about it. In quiet moments like this, Danny recalled the meeting and pondered it. Particularly, he wondered two things. One; was Pariah Dark going to come back? Two; should he tell his parents about his alter-ego?

He'd finally relented and told Sam and Tucker everything else about the meeting with Amaryllis back in December, when he was already on edge thanks to the holidays and couldn't take much more stress without relieving some of it. They'd reasoned, at the time, that it was possible that Pariah Dark could come back if someone released him again. Also, they had given him confidence that he'd be more capable to take Pariah down this time. With his parents making more and more useful inventions, Danny would have all the help he needed; not to mention all the ghosts likely banding together again like they did last time. They worked hard and in the end had managed to assuage his fears on the Pariah Dark subject.

When he'd brought up his parents again, his best friends had said that the decision, ultimately, was up to him but assured him that they would be by his side if and when the day came that he wanted to tell his parents about his ghost half. Danny was also just as sure that his parents would welcome the revelation with open arms, as they had done in the past but didn't remember. His friends and sister had agreed to this certainty with smiles. Jazz had also mentioned that if their parents were upset by their own actions against their son that she could always use some psychology voodoo to help them all. Well, "psychology voodoo" hadn't been her exact terms but Danny hadn't understood much of the jargon that she had said. Psychology voodoo was an apt way of saying that Jazz knew how brains worked enough that he didn't need to worry about his parents' reactions.

It was through their reassurances and support that Danny felt more relaxed than he had ever felt since he'd gotten his powers from the portal about a year ago. Now that he thought about it, it would be an exact year since he got his powers come July 23rd. He wondered if he should celebrate somehow. Tucker joked that he could have a party celebrating his "deathday", to which Sam shoved him with a comment that Danny didn't die in the portal that day so it wouldn't be appropriate to pretend that he did. Tucker later remarked that it was still an excuse to have cake, to which Danny agreed and Sam rolled her eyes with a smile.

That was just a few days ago and Danny was under the assumption that it was likely that there would be a cake and maybe a small party which would act more as an inside joke than anything else.

With his worries abated for the time being, Danny allowed his legs to form into a ghostly tail that swayed in the light breeze he was currently enjoying. With patrol finished for the afternoon, and him being caught up on most of his work for once, Danny was allowed a brief moment for some much-needed relaxation. He would need to go back home before five, which gave him forty-five minutes or so to float around and be lazy.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and maybe doze in the air, a cold sensation rose from his chest and released from his mouth; his ghost sense alerting him that someone was nearby. Danny sighed and popped his back, readying himself and the thermos clipped to his belt.

It couldn't be helped, he supposed, and whomever decided to ruin his moment of rest was going to receive a face-full of his fist.

* * *

 _ **So we get a neat little look into why Danny's gotta die. Poor kid. Either he dies or goes nuts. Well, unless something happens in between now and the coronation that would prevent him from becoming king but you didn't hear that from me. Also, Vortex and Undergrowth are brothers? And their mother is an ancient Council member who is the Matron of all Life? Whaaa?! Yeah.**_

* * *

 _ **Kimera20: Thank you so much! And maybe he's not evil, just overly-ambitious. Haah, jokes and puns. And I know, right? Lime and vinegar chips with an olive and pineapple pizza; gosh darn it Danny, you weird teenage boy, you.**_

* * *

 _ **Keep on reading and reviewing!**_

 _ **Stay fabtatulistic!**_

 ** _~IM_**


	6. 5: Birthday Bash

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I, Impudent Miscegenation, of Fanfiction (dot net), do not own or have any affiliation with the creators of** **Danny** **Phantom** **. All rights respectfully go to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I don't gain material profit from my works featured here, I write for my own amusement.**

 **I OWN THE O.C.'s. IF THERE IS A GUEST O.C., THE OWNER OF SAID O.C. WILL BE MENTIONED.**

* * *

 _ **Guys, wow. I'm so happy with how many favorites, follows, and awesome feedback I've been getting. Honestly, you guys are the best. Review replies are at the bottom!**_

* * *

 _Previously on Royally Screwed: Vitae was miserable about the prospect of Danny's approaching death; so much so that she didn't notice Vortex and Undergrowth until they were at her door, literally. Turns out, those two were sent home to their mother as punishment for being total jerks both in and outside of the Ghost Zone. When she sends them away, Vitae recalls that it was the Council's fault that Pariah Dark became what he was because they decided to ignore one of the three guidelines set forth for any new monarch-in-question. In case you weren't paying attention, the rules were pretty simple: you have to be a full ghost, you can't have killed anyone, and at least four out of the seven Council members must be in agreement for the monarchy to even be considered. (Of course, if the decision isn't unanimous among the council, other ancients are called in and the vote is split amongst them. Majority rules.) Anywho, the Council takes complete responsibility for Pariah Dark losing his marbles and destroying the 'Zone, but there's this huge lesson set in place now: listen to the scrolls, you dummies, the rules are there for a reason. So Vitae decides to go to Morseaux, presumably to find another suitor for the throne who is already a full ghost. ALSO, Danny came clean to his friends around the holidays and they knew exactly the right things to say to calm him down which leaves him focused on teenager problems. His birthday is coming up! Oh, and his death-day too! After relaxing and thinking about his problems, some ghost interrupted our smol child while he was trying to take a nap and they faced his fiery fists of wrath._

* * *

 _Royally_ _Screwed_

 _Chapter 5: Secret Plots and Strawberry Cake_

* * *

Today was Saturday, April the third. While the outside weather was gray and drizzling, Danny Fenton was in high spirits. Today was his birthday, and the day of his birthday party. Danny grinned down at the cake that Jazz had made. He looked around and saw his sister was busying herself with flatware. His father was blowing up balloons under his mother's watchful eye, who was happily hanging up a few streamers in the den. So, nobody was watching him… He reached out his index finger, ready to swipe a small bit of the strawberry frosting off of the cake, when his hand was smacked with a spatula.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, jumping back and facing a semi-bemused Jazz, who pointed the offending spatula at him.

"No. Bad little brother." She scolded him as if he were a dog and Danny pouted.

"Come on, it looks good! It's my birthday, couldn't you be a little bit less of a tyrant?" His pleas were answered by a roll of teal eyes.

"Please, Danny, you're almost as bad as _dad_."

" _Hey_ , _I heard that_!" An indignant cry from the living room caused the two siblings to share a laugh, and Maddie to smile with a soft chuckle. When the joke was over, Danny jutted out his bottom lip and gave Jazz the best puppy-dog eyes he had in his arsenal.

"Just a little." He whimpered, to which Jazz snorted.

"That hasn't worked on me since you were eight; go find something to do that doesn't involve sneaking a bite from the cake." Defeated, Danny groaned melodramatically and dragged himself away from the kitchen, where Jazz resumed preparing the table. He flopped down on the couch beside his dad and picked up a balloon.

Jack rubbed one of the finished helium balloons into Danny's hair with fervor, causing both of them to laugh uproariously at the way his black hair stood on end. Maddie sighed and shook her head.

"Just one day that your hair doesn't look like a bird's nest is too much to ask for, isn't it?" She chuckled and Danny shrugged.

"Probably. Especially considering I'm not relenting on the haircut thing. Not since _the incident_." Maddie scoffed.

"That was _one time_ -"

"And I was practically _bald_. Not even in a good-looking way, either!" Jack sensed an incoming argument and, wanting to diffuse the tension, inhaled a good portion of the helium from one of the balloons.

"Hey, come on, it's his birthday. Let's postpone the hair fight for tomorrow at least." Jack butted in, his helium-laced voice as hilarious as one can imagine. Danny snorted in laughter and filled his balloon just so that he, too, could inhale some of the helium inside of it.

"I agree with dad." He said, laughing as soon as he finished his sentence and then laughing harder at how ridiculous even his laugh sounded. Maddie rolled her eyes affectionately at the two boys on the couch, who were now telling bad jokes to one another in their respective helium-voices.

"Alright, alright, you two," Maddie interjected, "the helium is for the _balloons_ , not your lungs. Besides, it's bad for you." At that, the boys finished their laugh fest and began, again, to fill the balloons.

It didn't take long before the house was ready to go. Sam and Tucker would be showing up around 6:00. Tucker was cleared to spend the night, as well, which made Danny all the more happy. No school and no Dash, because his birthday had fallen on a Saturday. His parents were forced out of the lab for the day, thanks to Jazz. The only ghosts that had attacked today had been Skulker and the Box Ghost. Danny hadn't bothered releasing them from the thermos quite yet; he'd wait until tomorrow morning (maybe) when he was finished celebrating. All in all, it had already been one of the better days Danny had seen in awhile.

* * *

Since Jazz had banned her parents from using the kitchen at all ("I'm positive that Danny doesn't want to be _poisoned_ on his fifteenth birthday!"), the redhead had taken it upon herself to make a spaghetti dinner-which was one of Danny's favorites.

Danny grinned as he seated himself at the dining room table, happily stuffing his face with almost as much gusto as his father. Jazz set a cup of orange soda in front of her little brother before seating herself with a plate and a drink as well. Danny was about to take a sip when he noticed that the cup his drink was in was a brand new one. He paused and examined the mug. It was white with black lettering that read "Don't give up on your dreams, keep sleeping". He laughed and looked at his sister, who shrugged.

"I found it in one of the stores at the mall. I figured it suited you." She chuckled and Danny responded by talking a large drink, which he regretted because of the fizziness of his beverage. He coughed and hacked, which sparked laughter around the table.

* * *

Tucker arrived first with a badly-wrapped present and a large grin. Danny all but yanked him inside.

"Happy birthday, dude!" Tucker exclaimed while thrusting his present into his best friend's hands. "Open it! Open it!" The boy chanted, Danny rolling his eyes.

"Not until Sam gets here. Plus, I want cake first." Tucker's eyes widened.

"I remembered why you're my best friend. Cake sounds fantastic." Danny smiled and set Tucker's present on the coffee table in the den, which made the fourth present that sat there, not including the card from his Aunt Alicia.

"Hey, if you want some, there's still some spaghetti left from what Jazz made for dinner." Danny casually mentioned and watched Tucker disappear from his side with a speed that would have made Ms. Tetslaff proud. Whilst Tucker was likely heaping a pound of food onto a plate, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, it's probably Sam!" Danny yelled as he ran to the door, and pulled it open with an excited grin on his face.

His grin dropped and turned into a scowl. He slammed the door and stalked away from it.

"Was that Sam, honey?" His mother called from the next room.

"No. It was a bag of dog poop on our front step." Maddie frowned.

"I thought we caught the people doing that…" Jack interjected and walked over to the door, ready to look for the culprits.

"Uh, you don't want to do that, Dad. It really smells bad…" Danny warned and Jack waved him off.

"Nonsense, kiddo! If I could stand to smell my college dorm, then some doggy doo-doo won't hurt me!" Jack pulled the door open and his face split into an elated smile.

" _Vladdie_! It's been a while!" Vlad stood, in all his glory, brushing invisible dust of his suit and looking rather bored.

"Yes, yes. Well, you know, mayoral duties and whatnot… I've come to give your young man my best birthday wishes." Danny huffed in indignation.

"My birthday wish is for you to leave." He mumbled irritatedly. Much to the younger halfa's disdain, Jack ushered Vlad inside.

"Come on in! We've got balloons and everything, Vladdie!" Vlad had to try hard to hide the look of disgust at being in close proximity with the orange-jumpsuited man while he rambled on. Danny rolled his eyes and left the den to find Tucker, who was shoveling a hefty pile of spaghetti in his face while Jazz watched in disbelief.

"I don't know how you can eat like that without asphyxiating…" She observed and Tucker snorted.

"Please, you should see me when I'm in a hurry." He retorted and Danny grinned.

"Yeah, he can unhinge his mouth like a snake and everything." Tucker pointed to Danny and then tapped his nose with a nod, as his mouth was too full to do much else. There was a knock at the door and, as much as Danny wanted to avoid Vlad, he wanted to greet Sam even more.

He made sure his strides were quick as he opened the door to reveal an amethyst-eyed goth with a small parcel wrapped in shiny red paper. She smiled at him, to which he grinned back.

"Hey, Danny. Sorry I'm a little late. My parents-"

"Didn't even want you to come at all, right?" He finished and she shrugged.

"Yeah, but Grandma stepped in, so I can stay 'til around nine." With that, Danny stepped aside and let the girl inside.

Danny was never more thankful for his father's rambling and general over-excitement than he was now, as he was the only force keeping Vlad away from him and his friends.

Sam made sure to send the billionaire a nasty glare as she set her present for Danny on the coffee table. Vlad held back a sneer and continued to look as though he was paying attention to Jack while he talked about some of his new inventions.

Sam and Danny made their way into the kitchen, where Tucker and Jazz were. Tucker had, by now, licked his plate clean and deposited it in the sink. Sam folded her arms across her chest.

"So, who let the fruitloop in?" She scowled and Danny sighed in resignation.

"Who else but my father? Ugh, and this day was going so well, too. This sucks." Tucker shrugged.

"Hey, it could still be good. He'll eventually get bored and move on, right?" Danny hummed half-heartedly and seated himself at the table across from his sister, who was placing candles on the cake.

"Hey, now that everyone's here, we can cut this baby!" Tucker grinned excitedly and Danny's lips quirked.

"Yeah, there's that." Sam raised a brow.

"I don't know why you're so happy Tucker, Danny's favorite is strawberry-on-strawberry. Always has been." A look of realization spread on the techno-geek's face as he glanced, horrified, at the pink cake with black lettering.

"What?! _I've failed you, Danny_!" He groaned melodramatically, which sparked laughter from the birthday boy.

"Hey, I suffered through your death-by-chocolate birthday cake!"

"But chocolate's _good_."

While the boys discussed cake, Jazz glanced over at Sam as she placed the last candle-in total there were sixteen, as there always had to be one extra for good luck.

"You're really getting good at distracting him from his problems." The redhead acknowledged and Sam shrugged.

"It comes with the territory, I guess. He'd make my job easier if he didn't worry as much as you do." Jazz smiled and picked up a grill lighter.

"It's a Fenton thing."

* * *

Tucker had gotten him a brand new console controller that lit up when it was on. His parents had gotten him two presents and Danny could tell which parent had gotten each gift without informing the other. There was a model rocket building kit with paints and decals included (from his mother). He had also received a 'new and improved' ecto-gun that paralyzed ghosts for up to thirty seconds, depending on how powerful the ghost was (from his father); he tried his best not to cringe as Jack Fenton had explained all of the features to him. In addition to the mug, Jazz had gotten her little brother a leather-bound journal and a pair of fancy pens. The card from Aunt Alicia had a crisp $50 bill inside it, which made Danny whoop; promising himself (and his mother) to call and thank his aunt. Sam had been the last present that Danny had the pleasure of receiving and it was the brand-new, not-yet-in-stores version of _Doomed VII: Revenge of the Damned_. Danny had to admit, he almost cried. Tucker outright bawled and begged Danny to let him have a go.

Nine o'clock rolled around and Sam had to leave. She gave Danny a long hug and a heartfelt "Happy birthday, you nerd", to which Tucker wolf-whistled. Sam kicked his shin.

Vlad left not too long afterwards, which improved Danny's mood substantially. The fruitloop ended up not doing much, aside from making flirtatious comments to Maddie in a way that was far too blatant for Danny's liking. The young halfa wondered why the crazy older hybrid had even bothered showing up in the first place.

His question was answered when he found a white envelope with Vlad's wax seal sitting neatly on his bed. It was addressed "Happy Birthday Little Badger" and nothing else. Danny had to admit that he was curious, but also extremely suspicious and _livid_ that Vlad had managed to slip into his room without anyone noticing. Out of spite, Danny threw the sealed envelope in his end table's drawer and slammed it shut.

Tucker meandered out of the bathroom, changed into his pajamas, and furrowed his brow.

"What was that?" Danny schooled his expression before he turned.

"Ah, nothing. Just wanted to find my glue so I can start on my model rocket tomorrow. I can't find it so I hope there's some that came with the kit." Tucker accepted his friend's response with a shrug.

"That's your thing, man. But, while we're on the topic of doing stuff, let's plug in that controller and play some _Doomed_!" Danny felt some tension release from his shoulders and he grinned back. He could worry about the envelope and its contents later.

"Dibs on player one, 'cause it's my birthday."

"Only for a couple more hours!"

* * *

 _ **Yaay, some fluff finally! But, my oh my, what's in that little envelope… Only time will tell us. To be honest, I needed the filler. PLUS I needed to get the word out on my POLL that I have set up on my profile! IT'S IMPORTANT. VOTE, PEOPLE. LET YOUR VOICES BE HEARD SO I KNOW WHAT TO DO.**_

 _ **I'll leave it up there for a while longer, but just know that the poll result is going to be determining the next few chapters and the direction the story goes in. What'll it be, guys?**_

* * *

 _ **1228248: Replied in a PM! Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **YesaniChan: Oh my gosh, thank you! I have to admit, I have a lot of it set out in a mental sequence of events, I just have to figure out filler until we get to the action. I wonder if I'm giving you lot too much foreshadowing… Probably.**_

 _ **Kimera20: Your reviews always make me smile, I love getting them. And I'm 1,000,000% sure that Vitae had her hands full when those two were younger, especially when their powers came in. Can you imagine the mess Vortex would have made, like creating literal tornadoes in the kitchen? Or Undergrowth making giant plants in the parlor? I might do something with those ideas in B &P. xD**_

 _ **FriTik: Oh my god, senpai has noticed me. Holy cow and pigs. And there's a club? Suh-wheeet.**_

* * *

 _ **Keep on reading and reviewing!**_

 _ **Stay fabtatulistic!**_

 _ **~IM**_


	7. 6: Amulets and Adversaries

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I, Impudent Miscegenation, of Fanfiction (dot net), do not own or have any affiliation with the creators of** **Danny** **Phantom** **. All rights respectfully go to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I don't gain material profit from my works featured here, I write for my own amusement.**

 **I OWN THE O.C.'s. IF THERE IS A GUEST O.C., THE OWNER OF SAID O.C. WILL BE MENTIONED.**

 _ **Last chapter was mostly filler and some fluff, guys. More action to come, I promise. I HAVE A POLL UP!**_ _ **PLEASE**_ _**VOTE**_ _ **! As of right now, we're locked in a**_ _ **tie**_ _ **. 1 vote for allowing Danny to tell his secret of his own volition. 1 vote for his parents finding out through some angsty surprise. Now that that's out of the way, review replies are at the bottom!**_

* * *

 _Previously On Royally Screwed: Whilst there's a storm brewing in the Ghost Zone, our protagonist is safely unaware and had a very happy birthday! With some great presents from his friends and family, Danny also got a mysterious envelope from Vlad which he's told himself he won't open. We'll see how long that lasts._

* * *

 _Royally_ _Screwed_

 _Chapter 6: Amulets & Adversaries_

* * *

Morseaux didn't speak often; it was easier to listen, in his opinion. Which is exactly what he did when Vitae arrived in his lair. His bony hands were folded neatly and sat atop his elegantly crossed knees. His long black robes billowed against his thin frame, his stone-colored hair hung limply down to his breastbone. His purple eyes were trained on the Matron of Life as she bowed her head.

"Morseaux. There must be another ghost. There _has_ to be. One that isn't still half _-human_." His expression was unreadable, and it wasn't only because of the fact that his hood draped over his face, masking it in shadows. Vitae looked so utterly _defeated_. She was struggling with the decision to allow the halfa to become King of the Ghost Zone. It was plain to see.

Like the majority of the Council and of the Ancients, Vitae knew that Daniel would make a fine ruler one day. But _unlike_ most of the Ancients, Vitae was reluctant to allow Daniel to relinquish control over his living half and become a full ghost.

Having made up his mind on the best course of action, Morseaux stood and made a small gesture that indicated he wanted Vitae to follow him. Morseaux calmly led his Ancient companion to an area inhabited by his Reapers. The Reapers were going about their work, making temporary portals and stepping inside of them. Some portals appeared and the Reapers stepped out of them-more than one were accompanied by a new ghost.

Vitae's eyes widened.

"This is…"

"A Soul Collection rendezvous point, yes. One of the many that scatter the Ghost Zone. All operating under the influence of myself and of my Reapers. It is here that my charges collect souls from the human realm and bring them through to the afterlife. Sometimes as a ghost, sometimes they merely act as guides for these souls and bring them as far as they can to other places." Vitae breathed heavily. She closed her eyes, processing what was before her. Morseaux saw this and continued.

"Every day sees the arrival of many souls unto merely one of the many rendezvous points. It's not the most rewarding of jobs sometimes, I must admit, but it must be done… The most natural thing in life is death, Vitae. Young souls, old ones, rich or poor, kind or bitter; there is no escaping one's own mortality when Death decides to come knocking." Vitae looked at him, confusion and hurt on her features.

"So, you're trying to tell me that my issues with these proceedings don't matter?" Morseaux shook his head.

"No, that wasn't my point. My point was to comfort you. There is no one that will ever know the end like I do. And it is with that knowledge that I am aware that there _is_ no end to a soul. You see, the humans have a concept that energy can neither be created nor destroyed, it can only change. Many of the souls that are led to other places come into the care of your Soul Sowers that plant the souls of those that have passed on into new forms. As I'm sure you are already aware. Something that you perhaps are unfamiliar with, however, is the fact that sometimes it is only through death that we can breathe new life into souls that have served their purpose on the mortal plane." Vitae shook her head with a frown.

"But Daniel hasn't served his purpose on the mortal plane. There is so much to be done…" Morseaux began to lead Vitae away from the Soul Collecting point.

"You say this because the Ancients have taken Daniel under their wing. You, Clockwork, and perhaps even others have all become too involved for our own benefit. You only see what you want to see, Vitae. For all we know, Daniel has already finished his purpose in life, and the next few years are mere determinants of what King we are to expect when he ascends the throne."

"So, a test? These years, the prime of his living… Could be nothing more than a test?" Vitae's voice was quiet and disbelieving, yet Morseaux merely nodded.

"Correct, but none of us is to know what the fates have aligned for him in these next few years. Surely he will grow and learn, but none of us are truly fit to interpret the will of the forces larger than us." Vitae looked down and then back to Morseaux.

"Amaryllis is an Oracle, and the closest that we have to interpreting the Fates… Does she know what purposes he's meant to complete before his ascension? Are her visions different from Clockwork's?" Morseaux was silent for a while.

"I'm not meant to know, Vitae. But I will tell you this. The throne belongs to Daniel by right of conquest and by right of democracy among the council. While I might not be aware of the purposes he holds in life, his purpose in death is all too clear: he will bring unity and peace back to our world and, perhaps, in the world beyond. I understand that this is difficult for you to process Vitae, being the Matron of Life, but I implore you to look past the fact that he will belong to our world. Instead, look to all of the good that may come of it; of all the souls that will be given the fresh breath of new purpose, of new life." The other ghost took a long moment to think, to process everything that she'd heard. Finally, Vitae offered Morseaux a smile and she bowed her head in respect.

"I'll bear this all in mind, Morseaux. Thank you."

* * *

Danny had to admit that he'd lasted longer than he thought he would. Over three months had gone by and he had resisted the temptation to even open the drawer. Yet here he was, the envelope in his hand and a hard frown set on his lips. Vlad didn't just give away presents; he always had an angle, a game to play where he was ten moves ahead of everyone else.

Danny couldn't stand it; the curiosity, the cloak-and-dagger was driving him insane. Even looking at the drawer caused his ghost core to thrum. Why, he had no idea. Having made up his mind, Danny tore open the envelope and allowed a small amulet to come tumbling out. His core _ached_ now that the envelope no longer concealed the shimmering silver jewelry. Frowning, he lifted the necklace up to the light to see it better.

It was a silver crescent moon wrapped around a large, blue gem that glowed with an otherworldly power; it looked as though it could have been a blue diamond, though it seemed so much more alluring. On the moon were three exquisitely carved musgravite stones that glinted spectacularly. Even the silver chain by which the amulet hung was magnificent, it twisted elegantly and gleamed in the light of his bedroom. The very sight of the thing had the boy so entranced that he almost didn't see the letter peeking out from the envelope. When he noticed, however, he held the amulet in one hand and had the letter in his other, ignoring the pressure placed on his core as he ignored the amulet.

 _Daniel,_

 _This is a very powerful, very ancient artifact from the Ghost Zone, known as the Amulet of the Fallen Moon. Notice that its appearance changes with the moon cycles._

Danny glanced outside his window and was awed to discover that there was a crescent moon hanging high in the sky, its appearance relative to the silver and gemstone copy that he held in his hand. Bewildered, he turned back to the document.

 _The amulet is most powerful during a New Moon, when the gem is fully exposed. It corresponds to those who have powers relating to the moon; in other words, your ice core. I have a similar artifact which enhances my own sun, or fire core. This amulet, while pleasing to the eye, is rather ineffectual to me, as you can guess even with your simpleton intelligence. This is why I have no problem that you have it, even using it to complete your "do-good" tasks in Amity Park. Of course, the amulet is entirely useless unless properly trained in its power. I would be more than happy to train you how to use this amulet, at the usual cost of renouncing you father to join_

Rolling his eyes, Danny crumpled up the paper without bothering to read the last few lines. He tossed the letter in the garbage can and studied the amulet again. He could feel the tug on his core, how it called for the amulet to be draped around his neck. It was more than just beautiful; it was powerful, too. He shook his head clear of the thoughts invading his brain; he regained coherence just as he was moving to put the amulet on.

 _No_ , a voice told him, _this is too powerful. Power like this only ends badly; I could end up like Vlad, or worse._ And it was the small voice that told him to drop the amulet into a thermos and phase that thermos into the floorboards of his room, invisible and unreachable to those who would use its power for nefarious purposes. Hopefully far enough away from himself, too. He wasn't equipped to wield something like the amulet; he'd learned that lesson from toying around with the Infi-Map about a year ago. Sighing, he felt his core tug again, though it was less powerful with the amulet being contained (if only slightly) by the thermos. Danny shook his head and steeled his resolve. Ancient ghostly artifacts were dangerous; he knew from experience.

First thing in the morning, he'd go into the Ghost Zone and give this little 'birthday gift' to Frostbite. It was close enough to the new moon that he couldn't risk waiting longer, lest his self-control fracture under the power that the amulet was giving off. At the Far Frozen, it would be not only out of _Vlad's_ reach, but _his_ as well.

Danny laid himself down in bed, trying to ignore the fact that his ghostly core was constricting his chest and making him feel _awful_. To have the amulet so close yet at the same time too far away for him to utilize. The teenager let out a shaky sigh and realized that this was one of those occasions that he'd need help. Begrudgingly, he brought out his cell phone and informed Sam and Tucker that they were going on an excursion into the Ghost Zone, to the Far Frozen, to dispose of something that he'd stumbled upon and that they'd need to come to his house in the morning.

In order to go into the Ghost Zone, he'd need to be in his ghost form; he didn't know what sort of effect this would produce in relation to his inhibitions regarding the amulet. He knew, however, that Sam and Tucker were strong enough to keep his head level should the need arise that they prevent him from taking the thermos containing the amulet.

Danny closed his eyes after he received texts from both of his friends affirming that they'd show up tomorrow. With his worries abated for the interim, he brought his blanket around his shoulders, trying to rid himself of the cold feeling of his core reacting to the amulet, and fell asleep.

* * *

"The Observant Council recognizes you, Contum, of the Ancient Council of Ghosts. You have sought out our presence. Speak now." One of the nine Head Observants, the Head Speaker, boomed out through the circular room. The room was filled to the brim with more observants while Contum floated in the center, a relaxed expression on his wrinkled face.

"Observant Council, I'm sure that you are aware of the decision to proclaim a new monarch of the Ghost Zone." The Head Speaker narrowed their eye.

"That we are, Ancient. What of it?" Contum raised his head slightly.

"You are aware of the decision, then you must also be aware that the chief candidate for this position is the hybrid known by the moniker Daniel Fenton, or perhaps I should say Danny Phantom." Murmuring broke out among the room.

" _ **Silence**_." The Head Speaker ordered, and it was so. They turned their attention back to Contum. "This… Was unforeseen, Ancient One. However, we are prevented from acting as is written in our code." Contum nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course, of course. Watching, never acting. _However_ , you must be aware of the crimes that the boy had committed against the very fabric of the Ghost Zone itself. What I mean to say is, the hybrid in question is unfit to _exist_ , let alone rule this world." Contum's proclamation was followed by more murmuring and whispering. The Head Speaker didn't bother to silence them again.

"Elaborate." Contum was all too happy to.

"Hybrids are, in essence, menaces that have the breath of life with all the power wielded by the dead. What makes them dangerous is that they have just enough human inside of their ghostly energy to be able to change and adapt. Hybrids are as unpredictable as humans are, except much more deadly. You saw this in a forgotten timeline, I do believe. When Danny Phantom enslaved the human world and was in the process of taking over the Ghost Zone? Were it not for the meddling of Clockwork, neither realms would have a chance." Contum floated higher; he'd achieved the undivided attention of every Observant in the room.

"If something like this were to happen again, with him on the throne and wielding the power of the crown, he would be unstoppable-even more so than Pariah Dark." There was a visible shudder throughout the room and Contum felt his lip twitch as he held back a grin. "If this hybrid is allowed to ascend the throne, there is a very real possibility that our world would come to an end, torn to shreds by another failed attempt at order through a monarchy." Gasps and exclamations filled the room and the Head Speaker found themselves nervous. Contum allowed his grin to show.

"You see, as the Observant Council, you are a separate entity from the Council of Ancients and, therefore, do not vote on these matters. Which also means, you can have your own affairs with the hybrid without the Council of Ancients interfering in said affairs. I offer to you this, and only this; end the hybrid before the Ancient Council can vote on his ascension. And I'm sure that you can find a way to do it from within the confines of the Ghost Zone's many laws. The halfa could turn evil at the drop of a hat and this needs to be known by the Ancient Council. Might I suggest… we hold a trial?"

At that there was a sudden outburst of speaking and the Head Speaker straightened.

" _ **ENOUGH**_ _._ " They paused while the noise died. The Head Speaker turned and their eye was trained directly on Contum. Having come up with an internal answer, they spoke again.

"All those in favor of holding a trial for the hybrid Danny Phantom?!" The Observants all made a fuss, raising their arms and shouting affirmations. "And those opposed?!"

The room was silent once more. Contum smirked, an ugly smug smile that stretched his face in the most grotesque of manners.

"Then let the games begin."

* * *

 _ **Whoomp, there it is. I promised action, didn't I? Sorry if the end seems a bit rushed. REMEMBER TO VOTE PEOPLE.**_

* * *

 _ **Kimera20: Haha, well, good news for you. The Amulet of the Fallen Moon; Danny gets some bling.**_

 _ **Lady Fai: Vote noted! I'm really glad that you like (and are hopefully invested in) the fic! I've been meaning to get updates quicker but school and work kill me man. xD**_

* * *

 _ **Keep on reading and reviewing!**_

 _ **Stay fabtatulistic!**_

 _ **~IM**_


	8. 7: Artifacts and Attenuation

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I, Impudent Miscegenation, of Fanfiction (dot net), do not own or have any affiliation with the creators of Danny** **Phantom. All rights respectfully go to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I don't gain material profit from my works featured here, I write for my own amusement.**

 **I OWN THE O.C.'s. IF THERE IS A GUEST O.C., THE OWNER OF SAID O.C. WILL BE MENTIONED.**

* * *

 _ **I'm alive, I promise you. It's been a while, I know. Hopefully from here I can move things closer to the climax. At this point, it's more or less having the motivation to write. LAST CHANCE HERE, FOLKS. THE POLL I HAVE; PLEASE**_ _**VOTE! As of right now, we're headed down a path of angst. 1 vote for allowing Danny to tell his secret of his own volition. 2 votes for his parents finding out against Danny's will. I WILL BE TAKING THE POLL DOWN SOON. The results of the poll determine how I'm going to write the next chapter! Now that that's out of the way, review replies are at the bottom!**_

* * *

 _Previously On Royally Screwed: Vitae had a long conversation with Morseaux about the true meaning of life and death and everything in between. Apparently, the next (and possibly last) few years of Danny's life could be nothing but a test in the grand scheme of things. Ouch. Hope nobody tells Danny that because_ _ **yikes**_ _. Also, speaking of the not-so-little fella, Danny couldn't just_ _ **not**_ _look in the envelope. (Though kudos to him for lasting 3 months.) He found out that Vlad gave him a_ _ **very**_ _powerful ancient ghostly artifact known as the Amulet of the Fallen Moon. Once it was out of that envelope, all bets were off. That amulet, according to Danny, is bad news. Which is why our protagonist made the decision to relinquish it; he intends to give it to the residents of the Far Frozen, whom should be more capable of wielding such power. Last, but certainly not least, sneaky snake Contum played the Observant Council as one plays a hand in poker. Like. A. Pro. He got those old one-eyes to practically do his bidding, making out Danny to be some sort of criminal. Not to mention, the old fart purposefully left out that Danny wouldn't ascend the throne as a hybrid. Those dumb, dumb Observants. Ah, well. Onward with the chapter 7!_

* * *

 _Royally_ _Screwed_

 _Chapter 7: Artifacts and Attenuation_

* * *

It was early in the morning when two bleary-eyed teens made their way down to the Fenton laboratory to meet up with their not-as-bleary-eyed friend, who hadn't managed to sleep very well the night before.

Danny was pacing while lost in his own thoughts, the thermos containing the amulet on a metal examination table nearby. When he noticed his two friends descending the lab steps, he stopped and sheepishly sent a wave in their direction, hoping neither of them had noticed his nervous habit but knowing that they had. Sam and Tucker were a bit more awake at seeing their friend obviously so distraught about the business they needed to conduct. He'd been very vague last night in his text messages and the two were hoping for some clarity. Sam saw Danny's furtive glances at the thermos on the table and frowned.

"So, you found something and you think it needs to be with Frostbite? Mostly 'cause of Vlad?" Sam summarized from what she's been told last night. Danny nodded and grabbed the thermos.

"Yeah, it's some kind of amulet… I don't think it's like Dora's in that we're in any danger of turning into a dragon, but I'd feel better if it were with Frostbite." Tucker hummed and took the thermos from his friend, who seemed glad to be relieved of it.

"Why can't you just keep it? It's in here all cozy already, isn't it?" Danny swallowed, not willing to tell his friends exactly the reason he wanted it in the Ghost Zone. It wasn't that he was scared of Vlad getting his hands on it; he didn't like the idea of _himself_ holding that much power.

"Well, remember what happened with the infi-map? We held onto it and Vlad followed us into the Ghost Zone to get ahold of it. I can't keep it guarded all the time but Frostbite can." Danny reasoned and Tucker made a noise of agreement. Sam opened the door to the Spectre Speeder and Tucker tried to give Danny the thermos back, to which Danny shook his head. Tucker, confused took it back and Danny was quickly able to come up with an excuse.

"You guys are gonna be in the Speeder, but I'm going to be out in the open Zone. Just hang onto it until we get to Frostbite's, okay?" Danny didn't know if it was because he was getting desperate to keep the amulet away from him or if it was just from lack of sleep, but he knew that his statement came off as rather exasperated. Tucker raised his brows and put up his hands in a way that easily read 'okay, okay, calm down' before he followed Sam into the Spectre Speeder.

"Alright, dude. I can hold onto it, no problem. You gonna lead or stay beside us?" Tucker was on the defense and Danny felt guilty that his patience was wearing thin because of the damn amulet. The sooner it was gone, the better off they'd all be. Danny rolled his shoulders and opened the portal while Sam began the startup sequence on the massive Ghost Zone exploration vehicle.

"I'll lead. I actually put in the coordinates for the Far Frozen into the computer's navigational system, so we won't get lost. It's the safest programmed route, too, so hopefully we won't run into anyone who wants us to become permanent residents." Danny paused and offered the two a grin as his thumbprint opened the metal doors to the Ghost Zone. "I mean, maybe if there's good real estate I'd consider it." Danny chuckled and Tucker grinned; Sam just rolled her eyes and shut the door. Danny changed into his ghost half with some slight hesitance. Thankfully, the thermos and Spectre Speeder seemed to be enough to contain the amulet where its presence was more of a mild annoyance rather than a threat to his inhibitions.

"Hey, you know what they say Danny. Location, location, location." Tucker chimed in through his earpiece and he could hear Sam's melodramatic groan as Danny jumped into the portal, closely followed by his friends in the Speeder. Tucker was delighted to hear that at least Danny was laughing.

"Yeah, location. Seriously, living in an alternate dimension full of ghosts. What's the tradeoff? I mean, sure, your roommate died thirty years ago but at least you can see a whole lot of floating doors that defy the laws of physics outside your bedroom window." That one earned Danny a laugh from both of his friends, and the dumb humor was a pleasant distraction from the nagging feeling in his chest.

"That'd better be one heck of a house. Y'know what? No, not even a house, if you're living in the Ghost Zone, it'd better be a mansion or a castle. That might be the tradeoff. A huge, awesome castle filled with neat stuff, but it's in the Ghost Zone." Tucker affirmed and Danny grinned.

"Yeah, I think I'd take that deal."

"Danny, you're half-ghost." Said half-ghost shrugged.

"Doesn't mean I can't recognize a good deal when I see one. If I'm getting a castle out of the deal, then I consider it a win, regardless of where it is."

Danny was thankful that the route he'd programmed into the Speeder strayed far away from Walker's domain in particular after a chance encounter with Wulf; he'd been more than happy to accompany them on their journey to Frostbite's. Wulf's thick fur would be more than enough to keep him warm there and it wasn't as though a giant, furry creature would exactly stick out in the Far Frozen.

They carefully flew through the ice caverns that led into Frostbite's domain, Sam and Tucker lagging behind a little more so than usual so as to protect the huge machine from the sharp ice protruding from every direction. Danny maintained a respectable distance from the ship, but still slowed down a bit when they were going through especially narrow passageways. After what seemed like much too long in the dangerous ice caves, they reached the opening into the realm of the Far Frozen.

Sighing in relief, Danny led the way out of the caves and was quick in locating the heart of the Far Frozen; the metropolis in which all of the yeti-like ghosts lived. Finding a place to land just outside of the city, Sam and Tucker donned the thick winter gear that they had stored in the Speeder for an occasion such as this. Tucker made sure to grab the thermos and Danny inhaled through his nose sharply when they two stepped out of the Speeder. Wulf noticed this and nudged the ghost boy with his big head, causing Danny to grin and push it away.

"I'm fine, ya big lug. Come on, Frostbite shouldn't be too far." With that, he took to the air again, leaving Sam and Tucker to sigh and trudge along on foot behind him, Wulf having leapt into the cold skies after the ghost boy. The two wondered why Danny was so flighty (pun very much intended) but deemed it something that could be dealt with later, as there was more important business to attend to in the meantime.

When Sam and Tucker had finally managed to catch up to the ghosts (in the cave where the infi-map was being protected), Danny was already talking to Frostbite. Immediately, the ghosts turned their attention to the mouth of the cave at feeling the amulet being contained by the thermos. Wulf didn't seem to care as much about the fact that Tucker held a very powerful ancient amulet, rather focusing on scratching his ear with his hind leg. Danny waved them in with a nervous grin and nodded to Frostbite.

"This… Well, I don't usually make social calls, as you know." Danny explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Frostbite ruffled the teenager's hair as Sam and Tucker took their place beside their friend. Danny now looked visibly distressed, thanks to the presence of the amulet being in such close proximity to him while he was in ghost form. Frostbite now had a hard frown set on his lips.

"You have something contained within that thermos. A very powerful artifact of some kind." Danny nodded and stopped Tucker from uncapping the thermos.

"Not yet, Tuck," he told his best friend before turning back to Frostbite, "Uh, I… acquired it a bit ago. It's got this… energy about it, or whatever. I knew it'd be safer here with you in the Far Frozen than in Amity Park." Danny explained while curling his toes in discomfort. The amulet was making his core throb painfully. If Frostbite's expression said anything, it was that the amulet was having some kind of an effect of him as well, though the yeti ghost was much better at hiding it. Sam frowned at the tense air that seemed to be around. Wulf, too, had sensed it and had whimpered before taking his leave (likely to go cause some unintended mayhem for the residents of the Far Frozen). Tucker kept his hand firmly on the thermos, having pieced together enough to know that the amulet was the source of Danny's (and Frostbite's) concern. Or perhaps inconvenience would be a better term.

"I see, Great One… I can feel this energy that you speak of. Tell me, do you know exactly what it is that you've stumbled upon?" He asked and Danny nodded.

"Yeah, it's called the Amulet of the Fallen Moon. It was in a waning crescent last night. If I'm right about it, it'll be at max power by nightfall 'cause of the New Moon." The halfa explained and Frostbite's eyes widened to the size of saucers, hi mouth gaping.

"Great One, that amulet… You have stumbled upon a great source of power for those of us who control the powers of winter." The three teenagers blinked.

"And…?" Tucker encouraged Frostbite to continue; the yeti ghost obliged, turning his back to the teenagers.

"The Amulet of the Fallen Moon was forged many centuries ago in a cold flame under the dark cloak of night, with no moon in sight. Right here, in fact. Though this was much before my time. The Moon Amulet was to be a companion to the Amulet of the Risen Star, or Sun, as it were. The latter was forged atop the hottest volcano in our world: Pyre, of the Burning Sands." Frostbite inhaled before continuing.

"The twin amulets are arguably the most powerful of the ancient artifacts just behind the Old King's crown and ring. The Moon was made for those of us who master ice and the Sun was destined for those who hold within them the power of the flame." Frostbite turned back around with a slight grimace.

"Which is why I regret to inform you that we at the Far Frozen cannot claim this amulet." Danny sputtered, Sam and Tucker cast glances at one another.

"B-But you just said it was made here! Forged, whatever!" Frostbite nodded.

"Yes. But as soon as the work was finished, the fresh-forged amulet left naught but a trail of spilt ectoplasm as it left the Far Frozen. Brother slaughtered brother, mothers killed their own children; the amulet calls to those with a core of ice. As much as I am honored by your trust in me, Great One, I cannot allow such an evil to return to my people. Even now, I feel its call." Tucker held the thermos a little tighter, suddenly understanding why Danny had been so tense all morning. The amulet was practically baiting him. Sam stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder. The halfa frowned and shrugged away from her, moving closer to Frostbite.

"Then you know why I don't want it." Frostbite gave the boy a sympathetic look.

"Great One, I have faith in you. You have handled power of great magnitude before. You are no stranger to the call of ancient energies. If there is anyone who is deserving of the Moon's power and is capable of handling it, it would be you." Danny shook his head, his hands balling into fists by his side.

"Frostbite. Please." At the boy's pleading tone, Frostbite sighed.

"... There is one place where the amulet's tendrils of ice can reach no one. The place where fires light rock even during the cold season. The Burning Sands, a desert ruled by the Queen of Flame, Ignis the Unburnt. That is the only place in the Ghost Zone where you can be sure that the amulet will be safe from all those that would seek to abuse its power." Danny nodded and held out his arm for Frostbite to shake. Frostbite frowned deeper and grabbed Danny's forearm.

"The Burning Sands is no place for one of us with ice at our center. Human not, the molten ectoplasm that makes up the Burning Sands _will_ affect your ice core. When cores of ice are exposed to that place, they have been known to…" Frostbite swallowed, feeling his words die in his throat. Danny allowed his green eyes to look through the Yeti. Tucker shuffled his feet anxiously and Sam backed away from the two ghosts. Both of the human teens could feel the tension in the air. Even the infi-map, resting on its pedestal in the cave, seemed to dim its glow.

"Known to what?" Danny pressed quietly. Frostbite let go of his forearm.

"Melt."

* * *

Clockwork scowled at the viewers in his tower. Everything was progressing as he'd seen it. The upcoming trial, Contum's doing. The Amulet of the Fallen Moon, Plasmius' game. And the one, inevitable event that only he and Amaryllis could see but could never speak of.

It was all coming and Clockwork could only stand by, as was his solemn vow as Timekeeper. Things were going according to plan and could end for the better or worse. The sequence of events that determined whether or not the world would survive had not yet come to pass, but they were running out of time.

As Clockwork stared into his Time Viewers, he gripped his staff tighter. The events unfolding before him, not yet happened but also an inevitability, were something that he hoped to put off. But his hope was for naught, he knew. The misery that awaited this world and the next was coming.

"It's only a matter of time."

* * *

 _ **Kimera20: Thank you! That amulet is pretty nuts, huh? I mean, you'd think it could compare to the Ring of Rage or something, wouldn't you? And a trial, indeed, it shall be.**_

 _ **Maleficus Animus: Thanks for the review! Indeed, I do wonder why they can't wait. I suppose we might just find out. ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Keep on reading and reviewing!**_

 _ **Stay fabtatulistic!**_

 _ **~IM**_


	9. 8: Decalescent and Destabilization

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I, Impudent Miscegenation, of Fanfiction (dot net), do not own or have any affiliation with the creators of** **Danny** **Phantom** **. All rights respectfully go to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I don't gain material profit from my works featured here, I write for my own amusement.**

 **I OWN THE O.C.'s. IF THERE IS A GUEST O.C., THE OWNER OF SAID O.C. WILL BE MENTIONED.**

* * *

 _ **Ladies and gentlemen, the poll has closed. We ended in a TIE. 3-3 (there was one vote left in a review for Danny to come clean, which is why it doesn't look like a tie on the actual poll. HOWEVER, I had a tiebreaker. :) Review replies, as always, are at the bottom!**_

* * *

 _Previously on Royally Screwed: Last chapter was mostly about our three teenaged heroes. Danny, Tucker, and Sam all went on a voyage into the Ghost Zone in order to dispose of the Amulet at the Far Frozen. On the way there, after some joking about Ghost Zone real estate, they meet up with Wulf, who accompanies them on their journey. When they finally get to the Far Frozen, Danny tells Frostbite all about his plight and, in return, Frostbite enlightens our hero about the amulet's history. As it turns out, the Amulet of the Fallen Moon (more commonly and simply known as the Moon) was forged under dark skies many generations ago in the Far Frozen. Along with it, another amulet was forged to be its companion and it was known as the Amulet of the Risen Sun. They're equal and opposite. Unfortunately, the Moon has a bad history in the Far Frozen after it was finished being created. The ghosts fought and killed one another over its power, even as it left the frozen wasteland. Frostbite told Danny and company that the only place that the amulet would be safe is a land called the Burning Sands. The only reason the amulet will be safe there is because any ghost with an ice core would likely perish if they stayed in the Burning Sands for too long. Meanwhile, Clockwork is worried for the events unfolding in the not so distant future. He can see Contum's plans and he also can see Vlad's little "gift". But, then again, he_ _ **does**_ _know everything. Onward!_

* * *

 _Royally_ _Screwed_

 _Chapter 8: Decalescent and Destabilization_

* * *

Danny was rather quiet while the three teens made their way back to the Speeder. Tucker still held the thermos and Sam was trying to think of something to say as she walked just behind her friend. She knew exactly _what_ she wanted to say, but not _how_ to tell him.

Frostbite had let Danny use the Infi-Map in order to find the way to the Burning Sands, just so long as he took good care of it. They had to take the route behind the city to get to the Specter Speeder so none of the ghosts in the Far Frozen would get an idea of what was inside the thermos. Danny didn't let them go alone, not when he'd heard about the amulet's history. He walked with them, quiet and contemplating, holding the map in a tight fist. He only had so many options at this point. Finally, Sam broke her silence when they were nearing the Specter Speeder.

"Tucker and I can deliver the amulet, Danny. Just show us the way and-"

"No, Sam." Danny interrupted her, voice perhaps colder than he intended it to be. Before either of his friends could protest, Danny continued. "I'm not going to have you guys go into a part of the Ghost Zone that we haven't been anywhere near before. We don't know what kind of things are _in_ the Burning Sands. Not to mention, Frostbite said that rocks were lit on fire there; not exactly the kind of place I'm gonna have you and Tuck go alone while you're carrying an ancient powerful amulet." Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Dude, Frostbite said that nobody there has an ice core. I don't think they'll care."

"But you don't know that. Just because _they_ don't want to use the amulet, it doesn't mean that they don't know someone who _will_. People talk, Tucker." The Specter Speeder was close and they could make out the furry, snow-covered form of Wulf, waiting for their return. Sam frowned and jogged to walk beside the agitated halfa.

"Danny, you _can't_ go. You heard what he said, 'Half-human or not'. Tucker and I will be fine if we go through there, there's a chance you could _melt_."

"Not me, just my core." He mumbled and Sam scoffed.

"Whatever, you know what I mean. You can't go, Danny, it's too dangerous."

"You sound like Jazz." The goth scowled and glanced at Tucker, obviously looking for some support. The techno-geek shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno what you want me to say, Sam. _I_ know he shouldn't go, and _you_ know that he shouldn't go, but Danny's thicker than pea soup on a foggy Friday." Danny's lips quirked at Tucker's playful insult but he didn't say anything else. When they reached the Specter Speeder, Danny flipped his earphone back on and gestured that they make their way out of the Far Frozen. Sam started up the Speeder, Danny leapt into the air with Wulf following him. The ice caves seemed less dangerous now than when they had gone in, for whatever reason.

Danny was silent for a few moments before he spoke into his microphone.

"I want you guys to head back to Fentonworks. We left early, but my parents will be awake soon and they'll notice that the Specter Speeder's gone, if they already haven't." Immediately, his left ear starting blasting with the voices of his friends protesting.

"Come on, that's a crock of crap, Danny. You know the reason you don't want us going is because you're worried. Well, don't be! Sam and I have been doing this ghost thing for just as long as you; we can handle ourselves!"

"Danny, don't try and pull this, Tuck and I are _fine_. _You_ should take this back to your house. Let Tucker and I bring the amulet to the Burning Sands. Look, and if you're _that_ concerned, we can take Wulf with us! The Speeder is back at your house, you're safe, the amulet is where it should be, and Tucker and I have a guide with us that can make a portal in case we need to get away! Everybody wins!" Wulf tilted his head once he heard his name through Danny's headphone. Danny waved him off and sighed.

"I'm well aware that you guys know what you're doing. You're both awesome, but this is just something I don't want you to risk yourselves for. My point is that none of us know what to expect and therefore none of us can be prepared. I'll keep my earphone on and I'll talk to you. I'll even ask Wulf if he wants to come with me. Like you said, a guide that can make a portal for a quick getaway." Sam and Tucker were unconvinced.

"Danny, you're still not taking into account what Frostbite said. You have an ice core, you could get seriously hurt if you go." Sam pleaded and Danny shrugged.

"As much as I respect Frostbite, he doesn't know for sure what will happen. I _am_ half human. I'll just turn human before I go in there. Plus, it'll make things easier on me for when I have to hold the amulet."

"Alright, Danny, how about this;. Sam and I will stop trying to convince you not to go if you give us the same courtesy. Deal?" Tucker bribed.

" _Tucker_!" Sam shouted indignantly, obviously not content with the terms. Danny thought for a second.

"Deal." He agreed and Sam started hitting Tucker's arm with the hand that wasn't driving the vehicle.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! _Stop_!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Come on, it's not like we were gonna convince him anyway! At least he's gonna let us be there too!" Sam stopped hitting him and settled for berating the techno geek on how he should have tried harder to convince their ("stupid!", "overprotective!") friend.

Danny chuckled while listening to them and glanced at Wulf.

" _Eyo, Wulf, piacup'ut agig Haranea Coladirri? Culac emo, Sam, etas Tucker?_ "* Danny asked of Wulf, switching over to the universal ghostly language known by humans as "Ghost Speak". The half-ghost teen had forgotten to turn off his mic but didn't notice when Tucker had gone silent as Danny waited for Wulf's reply. Sam had a frown on her face because of the outcome of Tucker's 'deal', but knew she couldn't do much about it. It's not like she was expecting to really win the battle, anyway. She settled for allowing the boys to have their conversation in Esperanto (assuming it _was_ Esperanto; she had never really concerned herself with learning the language because their visits with Wulf were few and rather brief). Tucker, on the other hand, knew better and was baffled but didn't want to interrupt.

" _Haranea Coladirri? … Ult dynacentricand frighelli; calcol-cus en malanlysi, adacam'ut._ "** Danny sighed.

" _Adacam'em_."*** At Danny's admission, Wulf snorted slightly through his nose and bumped Danny with his head, causing the boy to laugh and push back. When Tucker was sure that the conversation was finished, he piped up over the microphone.

"Dude, what was that? I know Esperanto, and whatever _that_ was, it wasn't it." Sam furrowed her brow, now just as confused as Tucker. Danny, for his part, looked surprised.

"Wait, you guys don't know about Ghost Speak?" His question was met with twin looks of puzzlement from his friends as he looked behind him to gauge their reactions. The halfa grinned with a chuckle. "Guess not. Weird, I'd assumed that you knew. Or that I'd already told you. Anyway, it's a language that all ghosts know inherently regardless of whether they know any human languages or not. I mean, it took me a little while to get the hang of it, which is why I couldn't talk to Wulf a whole lot before, but I caught on when I went to the Far Frozen to do some training with Frostbite a few months back. We trained a bit more than my ice powers while I was there." Tucker grinned in excitement.

"That's so cool!"

"I didn't know the ghosts had their own language." Sam commented, also looking intrigued. Danny shrugged his shoulders, not thinking much of it.

"Yeah, that's why my parents first invented the Ghost Gabber, I think. I never really tried saying anything in Ghost Speak to it, so who knows if it actually works… If you guys want, I could try and teach you some once this whole business with the amulet is done. I'm not much of a teacher, but you can probably get a few phrases under your belts." His suggestion was wholly accepted by the other fifteen year olds, who seemed fascinated with the idea of speaking a ghost language (and even more happy with the distraction from their current business).

By the time the excited chatter about Ghost Speak subsided, they had reached the exit of the ice caverns and were now in the open Zone. Danny swallowed and opened up the Infi-Map.

"Okay, guys. Last chance; if you want to bail, which I'm practically begging you to-"

"Shut up and tell the map where we want to go." Sam interrupted and Danny nearly rolled his eyes. Giving his friends a fond smile, he grabbed onto the handle on the side of the vehicle, Wulf following suit.

Switching to his human form, Danny cleared his throat and held the base of the map in a firm grip.

"Infi-Map, take us to the Burning Sands." Immediately they all were lurched forward by the otherworldly map, travelling in the opposite direction from the Far Frozen, and further still from any familiar territory.

Danny noticed when the temperature in the Ghost Zone shifted from being chilly, to bearable, to comfortable, to a bit warm for his liking... It continued until he realized just what Frostbite meant by heat with a core-melting capability. It was _dreadful_.

His blue eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw, in the distance, an incredible landscape. It was an arid desert land painted with colors of red, yellow, and orange. Desert flora grew tall and cacti seemed abundant. With his excellent eyesight, Danny caught the sight of a stone road lined with what looked like braziers alight with a fuchsia flame.

When they reached the edge of the Burning Sands, the map stopped pulling. Danny and Wulf kept holding onto the side of the Speeder until Sam found a place to land the exploration vehicle safely. The ghost (and half-ghost) hopped off the side just as Sam and Tucker opened the door to clamber out of the Speeder and onto the hot desert sands. Tucker immediately commented on the dry heat that seemed to have its grip on this part of the Ghost Zone.

"Jeez, no wonder they call it the Burning Sands. This heat is worse than when I went to visit my Great Aunt Bev in Arizona… You doin' okay, Danny?" He asked cautiously. When all eyes turned to him, Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"It's hot, yeah. But let's figure out where this Queen Ignis lives and see if she'll take the amulet." Danny started on the stone path, ignoring the various sensations hitting him from all sides. His core was constricting from the proximity of the amulet (yet again) but he'd more or less gotten used to that; what he _wasn't_ used to, however, was the immense and irrational desire to leave this hot place. His heart was thumping wildly for a reason that he couldn't explain and it felt like he was panicking.

"The sooner we leave this place, the better." Danny mumbled as the four of them began walking the road that would lead them into the heart of the Burning Sands.

* * *

Translations:

"Hey, Wulf, you wanna go to [the] Burning Sands? With me, Sam, and Tucker?"* _(Ghost Speak)_

"[The] Burning Sands? Your ice core; [the] heat causes dissolving, you know."** _(Ghost Speak)_

"I know."*** _(Ghost Speak)_

* * *

Vlad was an intelligent man. Obsessive and perhaps a bit hot-headed at times, yes, but a clever man nonetheless. Which is why he was rather disappointed, but not surprised, when he noticed that Daniel had no intentions on using his gift. He'd been watching his bugs very carefully over the past few months and had been overjoyed when Daniel had opened the envelope last night. It was agonizing having to watch the boy so close to draping the jewelry over his neck… pull back at the last second and stick the damned thing in one of his confounded thermoses.

The billionaire scoffed to himself when he noticed Daniel and his friends take off into the Ghost Zone. Vlad shook his head and sighed.

It was almost perfect that he happened to stumbled upon the Amulet of the Fallen Moon. He'd been under the impression that young Daniel wouldn't be able to resist its charms. And once he'd put it around his neck, he'd finally be able to understand what having no limits meant. It would be so easy to tempt the boy into coming under Vlad's wing with that amulet. All the promises that Vlad would have offered, all the things in the world that could have been _theirs_. Daniel wasn't a stupid boy. He was ignorant, stubborn, and cautious, but not stupid. Vlad knew that Daniel had to know exactly what he was turning down (repeatedly). Vlad was no closer to discovering why the younger half-ghost continued to defy him and decline all of the excellent offers he had made to the boy.

His hands found the amulet that was draped around his own neck, fingers tracing over the amber gems that decorated the golden surface.

Ah, well. He'd have to try a bit harder next time. Perhaps find a way to force the power upon the child. To coerce Daniel with an even greater prize. Vlad found a rather sly grin coming to his face at the thought.

Yes, he would win. Even if it meant tearing Daniel apart and rebuilding him from whatever was left behind, he would win. He would get what was his, in the end.

* * *

Sam, Tucker, Wulf, and Danny had been walking for ten minutes when the tall trees cleared and they found themselves in a metropolis of sorts. It almost looked like something Danny had seen in one of his world history classes, like an ancient desert civilization. What was the name… the Aztec empire? Yeah, that one, sure.

Above it all, and most impressive, was a huge palace made of thick stone blocks that towered above the city. Ghostly guards stood in front of the entrance with giant spears. They were adorned with polished, copper-colored armor. Danny nodded with a grin to his friends.

"I think we've found our Queen." He noted as they all began walking towards the palace with a renewed vigor. Many different kinds of ghosts seemed to pay them no mind as they bustled around. They sold various fruits, vegetables, meats, and baubles. There was a good deal of shouting going on and it was obvious that this was a very busy part of the metropolis.

 _It isn't a moment too soon that we find this place_ , Danny thought to himself. He was definitely feeling the heat. His friends were sweating and warm-cheeked, but Danny could feel something else. His core was heating up too. He was pretty sure that his friends had noticed his labored panting and frequent pauses to catch his breath. It almost felt like there was something alive and wriggling in his chest, which caused his air to leave him quickly. He needed to get this over with and find the quickest route possible. Wulf was sticking close to him, obviously to make sure that he was close by if they needed to make a quick getaway. Sam and Tucker had matched their pace to his, often sending concerned glances his way but saying nothing.

It seemed like an eternity to Danny, but it was really only five minutes that they reached the great stone steps. The guards stared at them menacingly and blocked their path.

"Please, we need to see Queen Ignis." Danny pleaded, feeling ready to pass out from this intense heat. One of the guards narrowed his eyes.

"What purpose could a _human_ possibly have with our Queen?" He demanded roughly, spitting out the word 'human' as though it were a nasty curse. Danny gestured for Tucker to open the thermos. Tucker, receiving the message loud and clear, did so and pulled out the glittering amulet. Both guards stiffened slightly and Danny shut his eyes tightly. He wondered if the metal would feel cool against his flushed neck. His hands clenched into fists until Tucker put the amulet back into the thermos and capped it. Danny swallowed and found his voice again.

"This is the only place where the amulet will be safe from people who would kill for it. Queen Ignis… She can keep it safe from the rest of the Zone." The guards looked at one another before removing the spears that blocked their path.

"You may have an audience with the Queen. But what she says is law, understand?" They all made sounds of agreement as they walked up the stone steps and into the palace.

Seated on a throne that was alight in a bright flame was Queen Ignis. She wore opulent orange robes and a red cape that melted into flames behind her. Her skin was a dark brown; her bright blonde hair was impossibly thick and curly and formed and afro, held back from her face by what looked like it could have been a headband but was actually an ornate crown of a beautiful gold finish with a large red gem at the center. If Danny's mouth hadn't been dry before, it was now. She was a _Goddess_. Her golden eyes stared down at the humans before her. She stood up and took steps towards them. Wulf immediately got on his knees, prompting the three teens to snap to attention and do the same. She was a royal, after all.

"... In my kingdom, there are few who dare approach Ignis the Unburnt… even fewer who make it past the guards at the door." She spoke in a deep, rather intimidating voice as she did circles around them. She walked around them all, seemingly sizing them up, before stopping in front of Danny, who bit his tongue nervously.

"You are a Snow-Stepper… Your kind has no place within the Burning Sands, lest they seek to join the Sands themselves. Rise." She commanded and Danny did as such, Sam and Tucker daring a glance in his direction. Ignis looked him over and frowned.

"What is your reason for coming here, Snow-Stepper?" Danny tried swallowing to moisten his dry throat, but found that the action did nothing.

"We… We have an amulet. The Amulet of the… The Fallen Moon. It's not safe at the Far Frozen, but it'll be safe here. I… I'm asking if you'll keep it s-safe." He managed to stammer out. God, he'd only been here for maybe 25 minutes. His brain felt like it was melting. For all he knew, it very well could be. Ignis frowned.

"You Snow-Steppers cannot exist within the fires from which my people are born. You would risk certain death to ensure the safety of the Moon?" Danny bowed his head.

"Yes." Was all he could formulate with the intense heat bombarding him. Ignis stepped back slightly and made a gesture for the rest of them to rise as well. They all waited while Ignis took special care in looking for any signs that she should distrust them. Finally she nodded.

"Very well, Snow-Stepper, we shall accept the Moon and relieve you of its charm." As soon as she said those words, another guard appeared from behind a pillar and held out his hand. Tucker stepped forward and opened the thermos, depositing the amulet into the guard's hand. The guard drifted away as soon as Tucker got the cap back on the thermos. Danny let out a quiet sigh of relief that was interrupted by the Queen.

"Be aware, Snow-Stepper, that I may call upon you someday, as payment for accepting this burden. Assuming you are to survive after your journey, that is. You are all dismissed." She waved them off and Danny swayed where he stood.

"Les'… go." He slurred slightly and managed to stumble away from the throne. Wulf stepped closer to Danny and allowed himself to be used as a support for the boy to cling to as they all made their way back down the stone steps.

Sam looked over at Danny, who seemed more and more out of it each step they took.

"Danny, are you okay?" She asked. Danny peered through his sweat-soaked bangs to give his friend a deadpan look.

"N-Never better, really." He mumbled sarcastically as they approached the busy marketplace. His vision was starting to blur; whether it was from sweat or something else, he didn't know. He snuck a glance to his friends, who seemed to be faring a good deal better than him. They were very obviously overheated and sweating profusely (Tucker was, unfortunately, beginning to reek), but other than that they seemed fine. Sam discreetly reached into the top of her boot and sprayed some sort of perfume underneath her arms, which had Danny quirking a smile. His steps faltered slightly and it was then that he decided that he should probably put all of his focus into making it back to the Speeder.

His head felt heavy and he was getting _really_ dizzy. Danny was glad that Wulf was supporting his weight. His limbs were starting to feel tingly, as if they had fallen asleep. Something in the hybrid's chest writhed and Danny pressed his lips into a thin line so he wouldn't throw up.

Wulf found that Danny had been leaning more and more into him; now the halfa was practically limping and clutching to Wulf like a lifeline. The ghost whimpered and nudged Danny's hanging head with his own.

" _Millul'ut. Ultad-piacup emo haloco'ut?_ "* Danny grunted softly in pain, his core now setting all of his nerves on fire with every movement he made.

" _Niv._ "** He hissed between his teeth, trying hard to focus on walking. Sam looked at Danny and frowned in concern.

"You don't look so good." She bluntly stated as Tucker moved to Danny's other side for added support. Danny only groaned in response before his legs finally gave out from under him and he fell to his knees.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker simultaneously cried out and knelt to his level. Sam gripped his face and pulled his eyes to meet hers. His eyes were a dull gray color rather than their typical vibrant blue.

"Danny, please, we aren't far from the Speeder. It's just a little longer." Sam pleaded and Tucker, noticing something, made a noise of disbelief.

"Oh, that doesn't look good." He murmured quietly. Sam looked at where Tucker was ogling and found that Danny's left arm had become significantly less solid. As in, his fingers were melting into ectoplasm, which was steadily dripping onto the stone path. Danny blinked lethargically at the now useless appendage before turning his head to the side and vomiting. All three of his companions jumped back from Danny as he rid his body of what appeared to be _more_ ectoplasm. Bright green liquid expelled from his mouth and dissolved on contact with the hot sand. When it seemed his body was finished rejecting the substance, Danny groaned and fell face first into the dirt.

"Hurry! Let's get him into the Speeder!" Sam shouted, taking to her feet and running top speed to where they'd parked the vehicle. Tucker looked at Wulf.

" _ **Porti li!**_ _ **Ni ne havas multe da tempo**_!"*** He told the ghost in Esperanto. Wulf did as he was told and hefted the semi-conscious Danny onto his back, taking off on all fours. In record time, they were back at the Specter Speeder. But it didn't seem quick enough, not at the rate in which Danny was literally disintegrating. Up to his elbow on his left arm had started melting away and now the fingers on his right hand side were beginning to do the same. Based on the green condition of the bottom of his pant legs, it could be safely assumed that Danny wasn't doing much walking any time soon either. Danny was deposited on the floor of the vehicle and Sam was at the wheel immediately. Tucker was at Danny's side in an instant.

"Wulf, we need to get back to Danny's house _now._ Can you make a portal?" Sam asked desperately. Wulf blinked, not understanding her rapid, frightened English. Tucker swallowed and stopped looking at Danny in order to direct Wulf.

" _ **Ni bezonas portalo, Wulf. Al Amity Park**_."**** Wulf nodded and leapt into the sky as Sam powered up the Speeder. Tucker shut the door and lifted Danny's head onto his knee.

"Come on, dude. You beat back nasties every day, don't let a _desert_ be the thing that kills ya."

Wulf tore a hole into the Ghost Zone and Sam was able to see the Fenton Family basement from her side of the portal. With her goal in sight, she shot the Speeder forward towards the tear.

"Just hold on a little longer, Danny! We're almost there!" Sam reassured. Danny blinked up at the rapidly blurring form of his best friend above him. His tongue felt like it was made of cotton; he couldn't say anything even if he wanted to. Everything felt heavy, and much too warm. Breathing was beginning to hurt and his eyes were just too dry to keep open any more. He vaguely heard the panicked shouts of his friends ringing in his ears before his world became engulfed in blackness.

* * *

Translations:

"You're ill. Do you want me to carry you?"* _(Ghost Speak)_

"No."** _(Ghost Speak)_

"Carry him! We don't have a lot of time!"*** **_(Esperanto)_**

"We need a portal, Wulf. To Amity Park."**** **_(Esperanto)_**

* * *

" _ **Great" Anon Guest: He's an idiot. A brave idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. I'm sure you may agree. And thanks!**_

 _ **messedupmoon: Something stupid. Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Phildev: Well, here it is! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.**_

 _ **Kimera20: Yeah, and Wulf turned out to be more vital than a brief cameo, huh? :D The amulet itself isn't evil, it's just insanely powerful and drives ghosts to murder over it. All in all, it's not the amulet's fault, though it is a good scapegoat. As far as CW goes, yeah, it probably means there's some juicy stuff coming up. ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Holy moley. I feel like this has been one of the longest chapters I've written for this story. I'm not dead, by the way! Although, I'm not so sure the same could be said for Danny. Can you believe he didn't listen to what Frostbite said? Unbelievable. We're gonna need to keep this kid in a bubble from now on.**_

 _ **Keep on reading and reviewing!  
Stay fabtatulistic!**_

 _ **~IM**_


	10. 9: Precariousness and Physiology

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I, Impudent Miscegenation, of Fanfiction (dot net), do not own or have any affiliation with the creators of Danny Phantom. All rights respectfully go to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I don't gain material profit from my works featured here, I write for my own amusement.**

 **I OWN THE O.C.'s. IF THERE IS A GUEST O.C., THE OWNER OF SAID O.C. WILL BE MENTIONED.**

* * *

 _ **I really get my inspiration from you guys and you lot are fantastic. I would have abandoned this multi-chapter fiction if it weren't for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. Truly, you guys have helped me hunker down to see this through to the end. I've recently hit 40 reviews and that makes me so happy; speaking of which, the replies (as per the norm) are at the bottom! See you there!**_

* * *

 _Previously on Royally Screwed: Essentially, Danny was an idiot. Yeah, that's the chapter in a nutshell. Whilst playing the hero, he entered the realm of the Burning Sands. Granted, he lasted a lot longer than Frostbite thought he would, but he still ended up paying the price of his visit. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Our favorite Trio, accompanied by Wulf, made their way to the Burning Sands well enough. We learned a little about Ghost Speak, too! We also learned that Vlad is a dirty rotten cheater when it comes to his powers. He possesses the Amulet of the Risen Star (Sun), which enhances his powers 100 fold at least. And yet he lords his power over Danny as if he gained it all through experience. What a jerk. Back to the Trio, though. They made it safely to the Burning Sands and Ignis the Unburnt (The Queen of the Burning Sands) accepted the burden that is the Amulet of the Fallen Moon. But, it comes with a price. Assuming Danny survives the massive blow to his ice core, he now owes Ignis a favor. The real trouble doesn't really begin until they're ALMOST back to the Specter Speeder. Danny's melting. Quickly. His ice core couldn't take the heat and should probably stay out of the kitchen to be back in the freezer where it belongs. (see what I did there?) Anyway, when we last left our favorite characters, they were seconds away from the lab and potential safety. But are they too late? Let's find out!_

* * *

 _Royally_ _Screwed_

 _Chapter_ _9:_ _Precariousness_ _ and Physiology_

* * *

Normally the sight of the lab was rather cold and uninviting, but in this moment it was a godsend. Sam slammed on the break, pulling the Speeder back from a fast pace to a screeching halt. Tucker was trying, in vain, to bring Danny back into consciousness. As soon as the halfa went limp and unresponsive, the melting process started going a good deal faster. Danny no longer had arms below his elbows.

"Sam, he's not waking up. Sam, what do we do? _What do we do_?!" Tucker was panicking badly. Well, his best friend since preschool was melting right in front of him. What else was he supposed to do? Sam, much more level-headed and rational, took a deep breath.

"I… Tucker, we don't… We're out of options. We need to tell his parents. They're ghost experts; they might know how to stop this. If they can't... " She trailed off and looked away from Danny's steadily melting form. It was horrible. Tucker took one more look at Danny in hesitation before nodding when the slimy, green substance crawled up to the other teen's left knee.

"Okay." With that, he sprinted upstairs at a pace that would make the jocks at Casper High look twice. Sam could hear his shouting from the basement. The quivering in his voice made it known that he was on the verge of tears. Sam forced herself to look back at Danny. She knelt down by his head.

"Danny… Please. Just hold on."

Thudding on the lab stairs alerted Sam to the presence of Tucker, accompanied by Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"Sam, what's wrong? Tucker said something about Da-Oh. Oh my god." Maddie interrupted herself when she saw the state her son was in. "H-How… What's going on?!" The woman exclaimed while her husband became uncharacteristically quiet. Jack was slack-jawed and wide-eyed as he took in the sight before him. Sam stood.

"Please, I don't know how to explain everything right now. We're running out of time. Danny is Phantom; he's half-ghost. It was the portal accident. His ice core is melting because of a place that we went into the Ghost Zone, please. _Please_ you have to help. We don't know what to do." Maddie swallowed hard, obviously wildly confused and somewhat hurt. She only stayed in this state of shock for a second before pulling her hood down over her eyes and looking to her husband. Her demeanor changed from worried mother to collected scientist in an instant.

"Jack, I need you to listen very carefully; get the examination table and bring it to the Speeder. We need to move him without disturbing the semi-solid ectoplasm still on him." Jack snapped to attention and moved quickly, especially for a man his size. Maddie glanced to the teenagers.

"Kids, once we have Danny moved, I need you to get on some gloves from the crate over there and start collecting that lost ectoplasm. Use the suction tubing we have set up on that table." She directed them while gesturing to show them where to find what she needed. The two immediately jumped to get gloves while Jack slammed the metal examination table against the Speeder and looked nervously at his wife. Maddie nodded to her husband.

"Set him down, do it gently. Mind his head and only pick him up by the center. Extremities are high risk with the rate at which he's…" She didn't finish and Jack didn't need her to. Already he was at work making sure that his son was set on the table in one piece-or as close to "one piece" he could get with how _fluid_ the teenager had become. Soon enough, Danny was flat on the table in an anatomical position. Maddie took the handle on the table and began pushing him to a very large containment cube in the lab.

"We need to get him in the stasis chamber. From there, we can control the environment around him to slow and stop the ectoplasmic destabilization." She told Jack as Sam and Tucker began the process of trying to clean up the ectoplasm in the Speeder. The chamber was opened and Maddie wheeled her son inside. She closed the door behind her and pressed the intercom beside the door.

"The kids mentioned an ice core; it's likely that we'll get a positive response if we drop the temperature. Start at negative 18 degrees and we'll drop as needed." Maddie told her husband, who was at the controls.

"On it, baby!" He affirmed before twisting a dial and pressing a few buttons on the control panel.

Immediately, Maddie felt the cube's toasty 20 degrees drop considerably.* Her adrenaline and quick heart rate prevented her from truly feeling any bite, however. She eyed her son for any type of response. Nothing happened; there was no slowing of the melting, nor was he regaining any consciousness.

"Drop it to negative 28!" Jack nodded and turned the dial again. When the temperature moved down more, Maddie looked and found that the disintegration was slowing. But it hadn't stopped yet. She was now shivering from the freezing cold but she wasn't ready to leave her son's side.

"Negative 40!" She ordered and was greeted with an even more bitter cold. She began to shiver uncontrollably. The melting further slowed but it still wasn't slow enough. Maddie had reached her threshold and was forced out of the chamber. She'd need to put on additional clothing to go in again without getting hypothermia.

"Another ten degrees, Jack!" She stared at the limp body on the table, fear creeping into her heart. It looked, however, as though the melting had stopped.

"... Take it down another five degrees to be safe. Let's get on some protective gear." The woman directed while going over to the crate where she'd gestured Sam and Tucker find gloves. Inside were a variety of clothing articles; including several insulated HAZMAT suits. Maddie was able to be dressed within seconds of setting her eye on the suit. When she was completely dressed, she assisted her husband. Intent on going back into the cube where their son was, they brought in an array of medical equipment to take readings on his state.

After what seemed like too long to the woman, they were back in the chamber, where Danny was still unconscious but showing no adverse reaction to the cold temperature. In fact, his cheeks were flushed with color, as if he were experiencing a high fever. Jack cleared his throat and looked at his wife.

"What do we have?" He asked and Maddie took a breath before closely examining their son, beginning with standard observation.

"Tissue disintegration has ceased. No signs of regeneration as of yet… Total breakdown of the left brachial region and inferior. Partial breakdown of the right brachial; total breakdown of the antebrachial. Cutoff is semi-solid ectoplasm, a distinct lack of human anatomy can be observed superficially." Tentatively, Maddie pressed her hand down onto her son's chest and was relieved to feel his solid rib-cage. She continued downward and lightly pressed against his stomach. " … Abdominopelvic cavity seemingly stable and no signs of degeneration. Internal organs and skeletal structure intact." She was able to report with approval. She moved her eyes down to what remained of Danny's legs. "Total breakdown of tissue inferior to left mid-femoral, total breakdown inferior of the right tibial." The woman trembled at the thought that _this was her son_. She swallowed her emotions down and began attaching monitors onto the unconscious boy.

"No outward signs of distress. Heart rate currently… 48 bpm. … No indicators that this is an abnormal resting rate. Respiration at 7 breaths per minute; oxygen levels stable at 97 percent." She was taken out of her reverie by a soft tapping on the glass. Sam and Tucker stood by, brandishing the beakers of ectoplasm they'd collected from the Speeder (and possibly the lab floor). Maddie gave them a thumbs-up before turning to Jack.

"I need to purify the ectoplasm and purge it from any microbes it may have collected. Get a blood pressure reading and try to get a core body temperature. If there's any changes in his condition, for better or worse, call me." She told him, and Jack bobbed his head. As Maddie turned to leave, Jack took her by the shoulder.

"We're gonna get through this, Mads. _He's_ gonna get through this." He mumbled tenderly in her ear and Maddie was reminded exactly why she loved Jack so much. She bobbed her head and Jack released her.

Once freed from the confines of the cube, Maddie took down the hood and goggles of the protective outer suit. She turned her focus to Sam and Tucker, carefully taking one of the beakers from Tucker's trembling hands.

"Good job, you two. Now, I need to make sure the ectoplasm is clean before we try and reintroduce it to Danny's body. The _last_ thing we need is for him to experience some sort of bacterial infection. Carefully, follow me." The woman told the two teenagers while walking over to a complicated-looking rig on one of the tables in the laboratory. The large beakers full of ectoplasm, totalling 4 (but one was only less than half full), were set on the table. Maddie looked at the beakers and began muttering to herself.

"Total ectoplasm loss approximately 6 liters." She closed her eyes to calm herself but… That was a rather big number. Maddie immediately began to purify the ectoplasm in an attempt to refocus herself and center her emotions. She slowly poured one of the beaker's contents into her ectoplasm-purification rig. So caught up in what she was doing, Maddie nearly forgot about the two minors waiting for her orders until she heard Tucker's quivering voice.

"Is… Is that a lot? 6 liters… is that a lot for someone to lose?" He peeped nervously and Maddie could have hit herself. She shouldn't make these kids worry, unintentionally or not. Still, Tucker _had_ asked a question.

"Well, to put it to you this way, Tucker, the human body has about 5 liters of blood in the body, give or take depending on the person-"

" _He lost a liter of blood he doesn't even have_?!" The teen all but screeched in panic and Maddie was quick to assuage his fear by placing a finger over her lips and shaking her head. Sam looked worried as well, and was biting her lower lip ferociously. Maddie felt guilty and made a note to be more comforting.

"Tucker, relax, ectoplasm isn't the equivalent to blood-especially not when it's ectoplasm coming from a destabilizing ectoplasmic entity." _Her son._ "Ectoplasm is a lot more complex. It can take a number of different formations." She explained and remembered the terminology that the teens had used. _Half-Ghost_. Pondering for a few seconds, Maddie continued. "I'm not sure about this but I would speculate that in… Danny's case, the ectoplasm found in his ghost half is formed into a ghostly model of his human half. I would wager that the ectoplasm had molded itself into a replica of human anatomy. This means that the 6 liters that he lost was not only blood but also bone, muscle, and other tissues." She swallowed the lump growing in her throat and removed the new beaker filled with the purified ectoplasm. There was a bit less of it than before, but the glow was significantly brighter. She then began the process of dumping the second of the four beakers into the rig before continuing her train of thought.

"When a ghost destabilizes, the ectoplasm within them reverts to its natural, unaltered state. Which is, as the name suggests, a plasma."

"Well, why does a ghost destabilize?" Sam asked hesitantly. If not for the circumstances, Maddie would have been overjoyed by the kids taking such interest in ghostly physiology. As it were, the woman simply shook her head.

"Any number of factors, really. But it all comes back to what's called a ghostly core. Now, I'm sure you know _something_ about cores, since you mentioned Danny has one of ice… But a ghost's core is something of an enigma. We _do_ know that a ghost's energy is pulled from their core and that their cores can be exhausted by expending a certain amount of that energy. It would stand to reason that if the ghost continued to use energy from their core that it would cause destabilization. You mentioned, however, that Danny experienced this after going to a place in the Ghost Zone. If we go on the theory that his ice core expends cold energy to cool itself if exposed to higher temperatures, then I would assume that he experienced core exhaustion and destabilization by staying in a warm place for much longer than his ghost form could take." Sam frowned.

"But… I don't understand why Danny could melt like this in human form. If his ghost half is destabilizing, why would that transfer to his human half?" Maddie had to admit that the girl was sharp-witted and quick. That question had been on her mind as well, but she only had hypotheses as to why such had happened. Hell, she only had hypotheses for _anything_ that pertained to her son who, up until about 25 minutes ago, was a normal, teenage _human_ boy. Maddie kept an eye on the ectoplasm as it was cleansed, trying to find a way to answer Sam's question when she still wasn't too sure on the answer's reliability.

"Please understand that I only have so much to go on, Sam. Until just minutes ago, a human-ghost hybrid only ever existed in the fevered dreams of more _radical_ ghost researchers. Jack and I had never even really considered the possibility that a hybrid could exist without immediately becoming too unstable to survive. Ectoplasm and human tissues don't mix under normal circumstances for a great variety of different reasons like pH balance, corrosiveness, and the general difference in temperature." Maddie admitted, taking the second beaker out from under the rig and replacing it with a clean one. She contemplated her next statement while starting with the third beaker. They were over halfway done, now.

"But, if I had to wager a guess… I would say that, even while in human form, Danny still has ectoplasm in his system. He has to have some kind of connection to his ghost half while in human form, otherwise there would be no possible way for him to be… Phantom." Maddie cleared her throat before she continued. "This connection can be as minute as ectoplasmic residue in his blood or there could be alterations throughout his system down to a molecular level. Regardless, the answer to your question lies in the connection between his halves. Without one half, there is no other. Which is why when his ghost form was destabilizing, it's likely that his human half experienced some side effects as well. I don't know how strong the connection is, so I don't know the extent of damage to his ghost half. If the connection is minute, then it's safe to say that his ghost form is inaccessible with how destabilized his human form has become. But if the connection is strong, then his ghost form could be only slightly more destabilized than what we see in his human half. The point being, I'm not sure how long he'll have to stay in human form to prevent damage to either halves of him." Maddie concluded her thought as she moved the third beaker with the rest and replaced it with a clean one to begin cleansing the last beaker of ectoplasm.

Sam and Tucker had gone quiet. Maddie spared a glance at Jack and Danny in the cube. Danny showed no signs that he was any different, which Maddie should have expected-she'd told Jack to alert her to changes, after all. Jack, speaking of which, seemed to be finished taking Danny's vitals and was now coming his thickly-gloved fingers through the boy's black hair. Maddie wasn't aware if the man was saying anything or not, but she assumed that, even if he was, it was a one-sided conversation that she wasn't meant to hear.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" Sam asked, her voice clear but quiet. Maddie glanced at the clean beakers of ectoplasm and then back at her son.

"... I don't know, Sam." She answered just as quietly.

* * *

 _ ***Since this takes place in a laboratory setting, all of the temperatures are listed in degrees celsius. For those of you who want to know the temperatures started at 68F and then dropped to -0.4F continuing down in sequence to -18.4F, -40F, -58F, and Maddie took it down to -67 just to be on the safe side. So close to 70 degrees below zero (in fahrenheit) is where they stopped as far as dropping the temperature goes. Yeah, it was definitely a good idea that they had the protective gear on.**_

* * *

 _ **I left you guys with a cliff-hanger. Why? Because I'm a deranged maniac. I hope you guys enjoyed this! If you guys have questions about any of Maddie's theories (and/or my headcanons), let me know!**_

* * *

 _ **Kimera20: I know, right? Tucker definitely called it when he said that his best friend was thicker than soup. Now he's turning INTO soup. And Ignis certainly will take advantage of her favor, but I wonder if she'll ask that favor of a kid or a king. Ooooh. Spine-tingling, I know. And Vlad is a HUGE hypocrite. He'll use anything to artificially enhance himself, then make others feel bad about their lack of power. It's rude, really. But would ya look at what Danny has done all by himself? (other than get melted) That boy has good reason to be proud!**_

 _ **Voldemort: I HAVE had pineapple pizza and I HATED it. I stand by what I said; pineapple does not go on pizza. (This is all in good fun, and I'm also a really picky eater. I only like cheese or bacon pizza, to be honest.)**_

 _ **messedupmoon: He doesn't think things through and he's stubborn af. I think he thought of this as a challenge that he failed at miserably.**_

 _ **Turkeyhead987: I really appreciate you giving the story a try! I know that there are a lot of the King AU stories out there but I wanted to try my hand at it. Glad to know that taking my time is doing right by you and the story. There's a lot of ground I want/need to cover by the time we get to Danny actually deciding whether to be a monarch or not. On the topic of him accidentally killing himself before 18, I wholeheartedly agree. He's something, isn't he? It's a miracle he's survived this long, I tell ya. Thank you so much for your review! If you ever have any constructive critiques/suggestions for me, I'm always open to a PM!**_

* * *

 _ **Keep on Reading and Reviewing!  
Stay fabtatulistic!**_

 _ **~IM**_


	11. Recovery and Revelations

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I, Impudent Miscegenation, of Fanfiction (dot net), do not own or have any affiliation with the creators of Danny Phantom. All rights respectfully go to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I don't gain material profit from my works featured here, I write for my own amusement.**

 **I OWN THE O.C.'s. IF THERE IS A GUEST O.C., THE OWNER OF SAID O.C. WILL BE MENTIONED.**

* * *

 _Previously on Royally Screwed: It was a race against the clock as Sam and Tucker brought the Specter Speeder back into the lab. Danny was melting quickly and the two teenagers had no idea what they were going to do to stop it. So they did the most reasonable thing they could think of and told the ghost hunters in the house about their melting half-ghost son, asking them for aid. Even though that kind of news is shocking, the Fenton parents did admirably in making sure that their son was taken care of. They were able to get the melting to stop by basically freezing Danny in a cube, then Maddie purified Danny's ectoplasm while answering Sam and Tucker's questions (to the best of her ability). We left off with only one question: "Will Danny be okay?" Well, how about we find out now._

* * *

 _Royally_ _Screwed_

 _Chapter_ _10:_ _Recovery and Revelations_

* * *

The first thing that Danny felt was the throbbing of his temples; with every beat of his heart came simultaneous stabs of pain in his head. A low groan from this discomfort rumbled in his throat. His sound was met with exclamations nearby. The voices were muddled and Danny couldn't tell who was speaking. The only thing that he could focus on at this point was the fact that he was sore all over. It started with the headache but, as he came more and more into awareness, he realized that his body felt like lead, heavy and still.

Suddenly a coolness became present on his face and forehead. Danny realized someone was wiping him with a cold, wet cloth. He was grateful for it; noticing now that he felt a bit more warm than what was comfortable. The halfa sighed and relaxed slightly, trying to wake up his brain to figure out his surroundings. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened after he left the lab this morning with his friends. Was he in the Far Frozen or had they already gone?

The voices were still there, if not quieter than when he'd first come into awareness. Danny swallowed, easing some dryness that had taken hold of his throat, and further awakened himself. The voices on either side of him sharpened slightly, coming into focus in his mind.

"...-till feverish, but less flush than before. Probably a little dehydrated but we should wait until he's totally awake before we try getting him to drink anything." It was… His mother. That was his mother's voice. She was talking about him, he gathered from context clues.

"Are you sure we shouldn't try intravenous fluids in case he doesn't wake up within the next hour?" That was his dad, sounding a good deal more serious than usual. He'd been exposed to his father's 'no nonsense' attitude before, but it was still surreal to listen to it.

"No, he'll be awake soon enough. He's producing some vocal responses, which is a good sign. Honey, will you go wake up his friends? They wanted to be right here when Danny wakes up." His mother answered and then asked.

"Sure, mom." He heard a response from his sister as well as retreating footsteps. Danny felt his aching head start clearing as the events began catching up to him.

He fainted after he started… melting? Destabilizing? … He'd gotten rid of the amulet in the Burning Sands. He was almost dizzy with relief until he realized the significance of his parents being there. They had seen him in that state; that meant that… they knew.

Danny's eyes peeled open and he turned his gaze to look at his mother, who was poring over a clipboard. He was in the lab, on a cot inside the containment cube. A split second of fear came over him before he realized that he wasn't melting anymore. His feet felt numb, though, as if he'd been outside in the cold, barefoot, for too long. There was an IV attached to his left arm and monitors hooked up to his chest. It was like waking up in a hospital room, but with more familiar settings.

Blinking to clear out the remaining blurriness from his sight, Danny swallowed again.

Before he could say anything, he inhaled sharply due to the sensation of touch coming back to his right foot. It was tingling like it had fallen asleep, which caught the teenager off guard.

Maddie turned her attention from the clipboard to her son when she heard the noise.

"Danny! Oh." She immediately set down her notes and went to his side, holding his hand. "My baby, how do you feel?" The woman asked running her thumb over the back of her son's hand. Danny blinked and looked over her expression. He saw concern, relief, and happiness. No fear or anger was in sight.

"... You know about everything." He managed to articulate, his voice hoarse and underused. Maddie's eyebrows stitched together and she gave her son an exasperated smile.

"While flattering, I certainly _don't_ know about everything." Maddie quipped, moving her free hand to run through Danny's rather sweaty hair. The half-ghost simply shook his head,

"Mom." Was all he said before Maddie sighed.

"I know enough. You were… hurt badly. Your friends came and got us to help. I'm glad they did. Danny, I-I was so _scared_ when they brought you in. Nothing else matters; I only care that you're _safe_. You're my _son_ and I love you." She kissed his head. "No matter what, sweetheart. Don't forget that, Danny."

Jack cleared his throat, causing his wife and son to look over to him.

"... I'm not as good with words as your mom is but I love you too, kiddo. Ghost, human, or something in between."

Danny felt pressure behind his eyes and he felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward into a half-smile.

"It... It means a lot to hear you guys say that, really. I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Maddie only made a small noise before hugging him gently enough not to hurt his still-healing body.

"Me too, Danny. But we know why you didn't. You must've been absolutely terrified! Jazz helped shed some light on everything while you were asleep. Danny, you have to know this, your father and I would never do _anything_ to hurt you. _Ever_. And, if it makes you feel any better… Your father and I are going to make an effort to change things around here. Above everything else, we want both of you kids to feel safe and comfortable around us and around our home. We're going to try harder and listen more to you and your sister. No more barriers, no more being afraid. We love you and Jasmine more than anything-career included." Maddie finished with a small smile and Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"She's right, Dann-o! You kiddos come first! Always!"

Danny smiled and opened his mouth to thank them but was cut off by twin exclamations from his friends, who were descending the lab steps with his sister in tow.

"Danny! You're okay!" Sam called, relieved, as she went to his bedside. Tucker beamed and followed her lead. Jazz brought up the rear, carefully looking over Danny to make sure he was alright. Maddie took this as her cue to leave.

"We'll talk more later, Danny, alright? If you need us, your father and I will be right upstairs."

With that, the two adults left the lab, leaving the four teenagers alone.

"As happy as I am to see you're alright, you're an absolute _idiot_." Sam immediately scolded. "You should have said something _before_ you started getting that bad!" Danny only grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I should have expected this. Look, it happened kinda fast, okay! I didn't even think-"

"No, you didn't. Dude, you scared the crap out of us! You made like the wicked witch of the West and were melting all over the place." Tucker added and Danny snorted in amusement. Jazz tapped her foot impatiently.

"Jokes aside," she shot a look at Tucker, "Danny, you need to be more careful. You were in bad shape when you came back from the Ghost Zone. Mom and Dad weren't sure if you were going to wake up for a while there." Her eyes softened. "When you need help, you should ask for it. We all care about you; I don't want something like this to happen again." Danny scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah. You're all right. I was dumb. Look, I'll try and do better, okay?" He promised.

"Good, otherwise I'll have to hit you. I won't do it now, because you're bedridden and whatnot, but don't ever scare us like that again." Sam grinned and cracked her knuckles, making Danny gulp.

"Will do. Not to change the subject or anything, but how long was I out?"

Tucker looked at his PDA before answering.

"Well, it was like nine-thirty in the morning when we got back, and now it's one in the morning, so… about sixteen hours?"

Danny made a face. "Jeez, no wonder it feels like I haven't eaten in a month." Sam rolled her eyes and Tucker nodded his head in agreement at this.

"Boys, they only think with their stomachs." Jazz sighed but turned to leave upstairs. "I'll make you a sandwich, gimpy, just stay put." She said before leaving.

Danny called out his thanks before turning back to Sam and Tucker.

"... Thanks, you guys. If it weren't for you, I… Well, I probably wouldn't be here to thank you for saving my butt." Tucker waved his hand.

"That's what best friends are for, right? If we couldn't help in a life-or-death situation, then what use would we be? Besides, your parents did most of the saving, we just played delivery." Danny smiled.

"Yeah, but still. Thanks." He nodded and leaned back into the pillows. Sam sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"You know, we still have to figure out when we're gonna go back to the Far Frozen." She mentioned and Danny furrowed his brow.

"What? Why?"

"Well, for one thing, to tell Frostbite that the amulet is taken care of and you're not a puddle. And two, the Infimap is still in the Specter Speeder."

Danny groaned melodramatically. "Craaaaaaap."

Tucker shrugged.

"Hey, it can wait until you _don't_ wanna keel over. Besides, with how quickly you avoided becoming a slime trail, you should be up to the trip in no time!"

Danny sniffed slightly and sighed in resignation.

"Yeah, I suppose. Probably a good idea to let Frostbite know that I'm a total BAMF and am completely fine. By the way, does it look like I have a tan?"

"Ugh, yeah, he's better." Sam kept her smile down admirably while Tucker and Danny laughed.

* * *

"That was a very important piece of information that you left out, Clockwork."

The Master of Time didn't bother turning his head as he addressed the irate Observant behind his back.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more specific than that; I have quite a lot of information under my belt, after all." There was a scoff before a reply.

"We asked the ancient Council to select a candidate for the new monarchy at this turning of the age. Rumors have circulated that you have all selected _Daniel Fenton_ as the point of focus. He's a hybrid; a pubescent one at that!" Clockwork kept his gaze on the Time Viewers.

"I'm aware. You do realize, however, that he will not be pubescent forever; time works in mysterious ways." A coy smile appeared on his face at the double entendre.

"Nonetheless, he's half-human, Clockwork. Not only do the tenants explicitly state that the King must be a full ghost, but Danny Fenton is dangerous as he is _now_. While only half belonging to our world, he had managed to attract attention to himself _and_ our kind in the _human world_. Ghost hunters have increased their efforts tenfold in the mere years that the boy became half-ghost. Should he become King, it could mean an all out war between us and the humans!" Clockwork only tsked.

"You Observants and your 'could' complexes. A deadly black hole _could_ form in the Ghost Zone and hypothetically wipe out all existence as we know it. Is that likely, however? No." He finally turned and faced one of the Head Councilmembers of the Observants. Clockwork had taken to calling them "Bogzlievve"; not aloud of course.

"If all of our kind looked at our world the way you Observants look at things, no ghost would ever have bothered to open the Infinite Realms, thus the following era of prosperity and discovery would never have occured. I am the Master of Time and I have seen the possibilities and consequences that may or may not follow the appointment of Danny Phantom as King of the Ghost Zone. Yes, there is a level of risk involved. Yes, this decision is not one to be taken lightly. But the possible positive outcomes on our world far outweigh what I consider cause for concern. Have you considered that, with the experience he holds between our two worlds, there is a chance for peace between the Ghost World and the Human World? Did you not also take pause to ponder that the throne is already his, due to his conquest over Pariah Dark?" Clockwork hummed and turned back to the Viewers, though his gaze was far beyond them.

"Besides, your worry is far too eager. The Council of Ancients have not come to a decision regarding my appointment. While no other appointments have been made thus far, we have not yet held a vote, so everything you and I say at this moment is less than speculation. Perhaps you can fret more once the Council actually manages to make a decision. Until then, however… " The door to Clockwork's tower opened but the Observant didn't move, only narrowing their eye.

"When is the vote set to take place, Clockwork?" The Master of Time shrugged his shoulders.

"The others still have time to make any appointments of their own for now. If there are no other candidates selected within, say, half of the human year then we vote on my appointment upon the deadline."

"And if another Ancient appoints someone else?"

"Then we vote sooner; it's basic politics, Bogzlievve."

"What did you call me?"

"It's of little consequence. Now, I would like to enjoy an afternoon tea without interruption, if you please." Clockwork turned to his 'guest' and gestured to the open door. With a small noise of disapproval, the Head Councilmember headed towards the open Zone.

"You are aware, Clockwork, that there are many who would not see this indignity to our kind pass. There _will_ be consequences following this. And, because of you, they fall on your apprentice's head." Was the last thing that they said before leaving Clockwork to his solitude, the door closing behind them. The Master of Time focused his sight on the Time Viewer closest to him, where the image of a young man with dark hair stood on unfamiliar soil, shuddering with every breath as he fought tooth and nail to survive.

"Yes… his trials, his pain, his fate… Are my burden to bear." He turned to another Viewer, where a King stood proud and tall above his subjects. Cheers echoed throughout a grand hall, and there was finally a promising outlook at the turn of the new age. Clockwork smiled, though it wasn't as happy as one would assume.

"And his triumphs I will gladly be a part of, should he ever forgive me for what has yet to come."

* * *

 _ **Whew, that took so much longer than I wanted it to. I'm terrible when it comes to updating this story guys, geez. I'll try and get better, but I make no promises that I can't keep. College is rough is all I'll say. So, I've been thinking about going back and editing a few chapters before continuing to go forward more; I'm sure that I can make things better. At the same time, I really want to get more into the action. Ugh, decisions.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'll leave you with this to sate your appetites. Please review, they're my lifeblood! :)**_

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to R &R!**_

 _ **Stay fabtatulistic!**_

 _ **~IM**_


End file.
